What Happens In Vegas
by ShowsAreLife
Summary: Austin & Ally meet by chance at a bar in Las Vegas, only to get drunk together and make a few mistakes involving vows and some rings..
1. How It All Began

**So this popped into my head, thought it might be pretty funny. I will update my other story tonight :) **

* * *

"So, what are your plans for your 25th?"

"I don't have any." Austin shrugged.

"None at all?"

"Gavin, just drop it."

"It's your birthday and you're Austin Moon. You aren't allowed to just sit about your house."

"Dude. I've been out every single year, it's got boring now."

"Because you go to the same place every year. You need to change it up." Gavin said.

"I don't know, I'm really busy with work and stuff Gavin."

"I'm sure your dad won't mind. Let's get the guys together and go to Vegas."

"Vegas?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, come on. It will be fun and you know it. You just need to get laid, and there will be a lot of hot girls there who would do just that for you."

"Fine." Austin sighed. "I guess we can go."

"I was hoping you would say that because I've already booked it." Gavin smirked.

"I hate you sometimes."

"But most of the time you love me." Gavin smiled. "Anyway! You better pack and get ready. Tell Dez as well."

"Now?" Austin asked.

"Yes. Your birthday is tomorrow, so we leave tonight." Gavin said. Before Austin could argue Gavin was gone. "Great." Austin sighed.

"What's Gavin up to?" Dez asked walking in.

"Apparently we're going to Vegas, tonight. Yay." Austin shook his head.

"Can I be honest, why are actually friends with him?"

"What do you mean?" Austin asked.

"You know he's a total douche, and he's also dating the girl you're in love with."

"He didn't know." Austin shrugged.

"Oh, he knows Austin." Dez said.

"I know, but.."

"But?" Dez pushed.

"He's my like my dad's other son, what am I supposed to do? Besides, I'm totally over Piper."

"If you say so." Dez shook his head.

"You are coming with us right?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Good. You know, maybe Gavin's right. Maybe I just need to get laid." Austin shrugged.

"Sex isn't the answer to everything."

* * *

Austin Moon was not the luckiest guy on the planet. He was a failed musician who was forced to work at his dads company. Don't get him wrong, the pay was good. More than good, but it didn't change the work. Gavin has known Austin since they were kids and Austin's father had idolized him. Austin was pushed to the sidelines most of the time, but he was used to it by now. He got on with his life and he got on with Gavin. It seemed Gavin made a point to be friendly with Austin, so what was the harm. Austin met Piper three years ago and fell head over heels. He thought he was going to marry her, he really did. Until he found her and Gavin in bed together. Gavin apologized one too many times but remained with Piper. Austin should have been mad, he should have done something, but as usual his father favored Gavin and Austin couldn't afford to lose his job.

Ally Dawson on the other hand.. she was something else.

"Are you going to sit and look depressed all day? We're in Vegas."

"Trish I have a headache."

"Don't lie! Ally, your parents paid for you to come out here and have a good time. Just have one drink." Trish said pushing what looked like a straight vodka along the bar.

"Fine." Ally gave in and downed it.

"That's the spirit." Trish smiled.

"Where is everyone else?" Ally asked looking around.

"Well.. Carrie is gambling all her money and I'm pretty sure Kira is talking to some guy."

"Yay. Vegas." Ally laughed.

"Hotties alert." Trish's eyes widened and Ally turned around.

"They aren't that hot." Ally said turning back to face her friend.

"Did you actually look at them?"

"Yes."

"So, which one of them would you fuck?" Trish raised an eyebrow.

"Trish!"

"Come on. You and Paul aren't together anymore, you are allowed to look at other guys."

"Ugh." Ally sighed and looked over her shoulder. "The blonde one is pretty cute I guess."

"Good choice." Trish smirked. "I'm going to go find the others, just promise you won't go back to the hotel room."

"I promise." Ally said and Trish walked off. Ally made sure her best friend was out of site before grabbing her bag and standing up.

"Round of shots." Gavin chirped.

"Shots?" Austin asked.

"Buddy, it's your birthday, you are getting wasted."

"It's not his birthday till tomorrow." Dez corrected him.

"Yeah, okay, whatever. Round of shots." Gavin nodded at the bartender. "Well hello there." Gavin smirked at Ally who gave him a look of disgust back. "Drink?"

"Gavin, leave her alone." Austin sighed.

"I'm just asking if she wants a drink, and to come back to my hotel room later." He winked.

"You are dating Piper, in case you have forgotten." Dez said.

"Are you going to ruin this entire night for me?" Gavin said downing his shot. "Here." he handed Austin a shot and he reluctantly downed it. "I'm going to find the bathroom, be right back." Gavin smiled and walked away.

"I better go with him, keep an eye on him." Dez sighed.

"Thanks man." Austin said. Austin turned his attention to the girl at the bar who was now putting her coat on. "I'm sorry about him."

"It's fine." She smiled.

"Do you want a drink?" He offered.

"Uh.. I really should be getting back." She said jerking her head towards the door.

"To your boyfriend I guess." Austin turned back to face the bar.

"Actually no.. I don't have a boyfriend." Ally shrugged.

"You don't have a boyfriend?" Austin raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that such a surprise?"

"I dunno." Austin shrugged. "What's your name?" He asked, but Ally stood there in silence. "Alright, I get it. You don't wanna talk to me." Ally knew she would regret it, but she sighed to herself and sat beside the man she had just met. "Ally, my name's Ally." She smiled.

"I'm Austin."

"I'll take that drink, Austin."

* * *

"Hey, the girl who was here. Where did she go?"

"She left with some guy." The bartender shrugged.

"Some guy? Who?" Trish asked.

"I'm not sure I'm sorry."

"How can we have lost him?! We've only been gone twenty minutes." Gavin sighed walking over to the bar. "Maybe if you hadn't have taken so long this wouldn't have happened!"

"Dez, shut up." Gavin snapped. "I'm looking for the blonde guy that was here."

"That was who she left with." The bartender said.

"Left with who? What do you mean?" Gavin said in confusion.

"My friend, he left with my friend." Trish said.

"And who the hell are you?"

"Gavin, can you at least have some manners please." Dez sighed.

"Do you know which direction he went in?" Gavin asked.

"They went that way." The bartender pointed straight ahead.

"Fantastic." Gavin slumped down on the chair.

"Why are you so upset that he's gone. Wasn't the point of us coming here was so he could have fun?" Dez asked.

"The girl was pretty hot, that was all." Gavin shrugged.

"You make me sick."

"I'm kidding." Gavin shook his head. "Why you gotta be so uptight about everything?"

"I'm not. I'm just being the voice of reason."

* * *

"I can't believe we just did that." Austin laughed. "You got a room?"

"Yes." Ally smirked and Austin began to drag her back to the hotel. "Wait."

"What?" Austin said trying to stand up straight.

"We can't go there, my friends will be asleep. Yours?"

"Ah fuck, same." Austin scratched his head.

"Hey, I have my dad's credit card." Ally smiled.

"New room it is." Austin grabbed Ally's hand and pulled her towards the desk.

"How can I help?" The bored looking woman asked.

"We need a room."

"The biggest one." Ally added.

"Are you sure?" Austin slurred his last word.

"Yep." she popped the P.

"We don't have many rooms, just the honeymoon suite."

"That will do perfectly." Austin winked.

"Okay, let me show you to your room." The woman said standing out from behind the desk. She lead them to the elevator and awkwardly smiled at the couple. "I wish I could just do you right here." Austin whispered making Ally laugh.

"Stop it." She smirked.

"This is it." The woman said clearing her throat. "Here's the key, enjoy your stay."

* * *

Ally was rudely awoken by the sunlight hitting her eyes. She groaned and turned around in the bed, only to get the fright on her life. "Oh my god." She said, when she noticed the man passed out beside her. "What the hell did I do last night." She rubbed her head desperately trying to remember anything that happened the night before. She carefully got out of the bed, making every effort not to wake the man up. She quietly got dressed and left as quickly as she could. She felt bad, but she had no doubt he would have done the same if he woke up first. "Trish! Can you meet me in the lobby… I don't know what happened last night… just do it!"

* * *

Austin yawned as he opened his eyes. He sat up in the bed and looked around. "What the hell?" He asked himself. He ran his hands through his hair and groaned as soon as the sore head kicked in. "Fuck my life." He muttered. He got up and pulled his jeans on. His hands travelled to his pocket to find his phone. He pulled out a piece of paper and looked at in confusion. He opened it up and his heart stopped when he saw the words "marriage certificate" followed by his signature and someone elses. He took a deep breath and looked at his hand. And there it was. A wedding ring.

* * *

"Where exactly did you go last night?"

"I wish I could tell you." Ally groaned. "What time if our flight?"

"It's not till tonight." Trish said.

"Good, I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a second."

"You better be." Trish sighed.

"I will." Ally said locking the door behind her. She turned the tap on and stared at herself in the mirror. "Looking good." She muttered sarcastically to herself. It wasn't until she splashed the cold water up into her face that she felt it. She looked down at her hand. It was a ring. She took it off and looked at it in confusion. "Ally!"

"Alright! Calm down." She sighed and slipped the ring into her pocket. Who knows where that came from.


	2. I Can't Remember

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"Dez! Thank god." Austin said breathlessly.

"Where the hell have you been? And what have you been doing?" Dez looked at him.

"I looked everywhere for you." Austin tried to catch his breath. "Where is Gavin?"

"Getting breakfast." Dez shrugged.

"Good. Look at this." Austin opened his hand to show Dez the ring.

"It's a ring?"

"It's a wedding ring." Austin informed him.

"Okay, so where do you find it?" Dez raised an eyebrow.

"It's my wedding ring!" Austin said looking around to see if he had caught anyones attention.

"Okay. I am very confused. How is it your wedding ring?"

"That girl last night, we must have got wasted and this happened."

"How do you know that you're actually married though?" Dez asked.

"Uh.." Austin felt around his pockets. "This." He pulled of the piece of paper and handed it to Dez who examined it. "I'm sure there is some logical explanation to this." Dez reassured him. "Maybe she is just playing some practical joke on you?"

"But I signed it." Austin pointed at his signature.

"Let's just find this place and ask if this is legit or not." Dez suggested.

"Yeah. Don't tell Gavin."

"Didn't plan on it. We should just leave now before he gets back."

"Good idea." Austin agreed.

"Oh, happy birthday by the way." Dez smiled.

* * *

"I hate airports." Trish sighed.

"Why are we here so early? It's only 2. I could be getting drunk." Carrie rolled her eyes.

"We are here because we might get put on an earlier flight, and you've drank enough this weekend." Ally shook her head.

"So are you going to tell us what happened last night?" Kira smirked.

"Nothing happened!" Ally defended herself.

"Bullshit." Trish said.

"Look, I can barely remember anything, can we just leave it please."

"Did you get his number?" Carrie asked.

"No, why would I?"

"Because it might have been love." Trish smiled.

"It wasn't love, it was a one time thing. End of conversation." Ally folded her arms.

"Oh, damn." Trish laughed. "Well at least someone had fun."

"I'm going to the bathroom." Ally sighed and headed into the bathroom. Once there and out of sight she took the ring back out and looked at it. She rubbed her head desperately trying to remember what happened the night before. She had never seen the ring before, and it looked like a wedding ring. Had she stolen it? Surely not. Had she came across it on the floor somewhere and picked it up for safe keeping. That didn't explain why she was wearing it. Maybe she just wanted to try it on? She shook her head and put it back in her pocket.

* * *

"This is it?" Austin asked looked at the building. It was a decent size and the outside was filled with bright flashing lights. "This looks like the worst place to get married."

"It is.. interesting." Dez said.

"Well, let's get this over with." Austin sighed and stepped inside.

"Ah! You are the lucky man who came in here last night!" A middle aged man jumped up from behind the desk with an obnoxiously contagious smile plastered on his face. "Uh.. yeah." Austin said.

"Hm, you don't seem as happy as you were last night."

"What exactly happened last night?" Austin asked.

"Well, you came in with that pretty lady, Ally." The man smiled. "And you got married."

"It was like.. a legit wedding?"

"Of course it was a legit wedding! This may not be a traditional place, but I can assure you all the marriages are legal."

"Great." Austin sighed. "Can you cancel it?"

"Cancel a marriage.. that is not how it works." The man said. "Is there a problem."

"Yes there is a problem! I just got married to someone I don't know and now I have no idea where she is!" Austin shouted.

"Austin, it's not his fault." Dez said.

"I know.. I'm sorry." Austin shook his head.

"If you don't want to be married then you have to get a divorce." The man shrugged.

"Yeah.." Austin let out a breath.

"Oh. Before I forget." The man said reaching behind his desk. "Here's the photos from last night. You paid for them, but you left before I could give them to you." He handed Austin a folder.

"Thanks, I guess." Austin said taking it.

* * *

"What am I gonna do?" Austin asked.

"You gotta find her." Dez shrugged.

"How am I supposed to do that? I have no idea where she lives."

"I may have got talking to her friend last night.. and they live in Miami."

"They do?" Austin eye's lit up. "Well I suppose that makes it a little easier."

"Can't you just facebook her or something. Everyone has social media these days."

"I guess. I'll deal with it when we get home." Austin shrugged.

"Our flight isn't until tomorrow." Dez sighed.

"I'm so sick of this place already."

* * *

"Ally." Lester said sternly.

"Well that isn't the welcome home I was expecting." Ally sighed.

"What the hell did you do last last?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Look at this. My card has been charged almost a grand for a hotel room! I thought you guys already had your rooms booked." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes. I am sure." He shook his head.

"Dad, I honestly can't remember a thing that happened last night." Ally sighed.

"I thought you said you refused to get drunk."

"Look, I have a really sore head. Can you just leave now. I will pay you back."

"You better." He shook his head once more and left. Ally sighed and looked around at her house. She smiled when she saw Garfield sitting on the couch. He was her cat. She knew Garfield wasn't the most original name in the world, but she thought he looked like the cartoon cat, and she settled on it. She sat on the couch and stroked him. "I missed you." She smiled.

* * *

"Boys! How was the trip?"

"Fucking awesome!" Gavin smiled.

"Austin?"

"Yeah, it's was great dad."

"Good!" Mike smiled. "Anything crazy happen?"

"No." Austin said. "Nothing."

"I'm gonna go find Piper." Gavin smiled. "I'll see you at dinner." And with that left.

"Does he always have to be here?" Austin asked.

"He lives here Austin, don't be like that." Mike said. "I still don't understand why you moved out." Mike asked.

"Because I'm 25. I don't want to be living with my dad." Austin shook his head. "Look, I'm gonna go home and take care of some stuff."

"You will be back for dinner right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Austin said walking out to his car which had been parked there since he left. He got in and stared at the steering wheel. The drive to his house wasn't long and surprisingly the traffic had let up. Once he was safely inside he sat on his couch and sighed. He noticed the folder lying amongst the things he had thrown beside him and picked it up. He was scared to open it. Scared to see just what exactly he had gotten himself into, but temptation gave in and he pulled the photos out. "Wow." He muttered to himself. He pulled out his phone and searched for her. It wasn't hard, there's weren't many Ally Dawsons in Miami. "_Hi there. I know this might be a little weird, but we met in Vegas. Not sure if you remember me but we really need to talk. Just gimme a message back when you see this, thanks." _He hit send a braced himself.

* * *

"Austin Moon." Ally said to herself. She composed a quick reply of her number and the words "Give me a call." before hitting send. It seemed only minutes after it had sent the phone call appeared. Ally took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, is this Ally?"_

"Yeah, hi. I assume this is Austin."

"_Yeah, I'm sorry to bother you but I think we might have done something stupid. What exactly do you remember of that night in vegas?"_

"I can't really remember anything. Why? Is something wrong."

"_I'm just gonna come right out with it… we're married."_

"Excuse me?!" Ally's eyes widened with horror.


	3. Charlie

"How? How are we married!? This doesn't make any sense."

"_Look I woke up with a ring on my finger and a marriage certificate to you in my pocket. I'm just as confused."_

"I had a ring too… but I didn't think it belonged to me.." She sighed.

"_Can we meet to talk about this somewhere? We really need to sort this out."_

"Of course."

"_Right, so uhh… You know where David's cafe is?"_

"Yeah, it's about 20 minutes away."

"_Meet you there at six?"_

"Okay."

* * *

Austin was nervous. He was terrified. He knew he was stupid, but he never knew he was stupid enough to get himself into a mess like this. He had looked at the pictures over and over, and honestly, he had never seen himself so happy. It confused him even more. He walked into the restaurant and his eyes instantly fell on her. She looked just like the pictures, but of course she would. He took a deep breath and headed to the table she was sitting at. "Ally?" He asked and she looked up at him.

"Austin." She replied.

"Hey." He smiled and took a seat. "Thanks for agreeing to meet me."

"It's fine."

"So uh.. I have this." He said setting the piece of paper in front of her. "That is your signature right?" She looked down at the paper and nodded.

"I don't remember any of this." She admitted.

"Yeah.. neither do I." He sighed. "It's not so bad though… at least we found each other."

"I can't believe we got drunk enough to do this." She sighed.

"It's not so bad." He shrugged. "You could have lived miles away, this just makes getting a divorce easier."

"We actually have to go through all that?"

"Yeah." he sighed. "Look, I'm happy enough to pay for everything… I've got a lot of money."

"No. This is both of our faults, we may as well split the costs. We won't have to pay much, couple of hundred."

"Awesome." He said, feeling a little guilty after it. "Uh.. so since we're here should we order something?" He suggested.

"I need to get back." She lied.

"Please." he asked. "I don't want us to hate each other.."

"Okay." She sighed and looked at the menu.

"Thank you." He smiled and she smiled back. She looked better than those stupid pictures. Which reminded him. "Oh." He reached into his pocket. "I have these as well." He put the folder on the table in front of her.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Pictures from the… wedding." He said as she opened them up and looked at them.

"We look totally out of it." She laughed.

"We do." He agreed.

* * *

Dinner went well. He knew he was supposed to head back to his dads but any escape from them was great. "Austin?" He eye's widened when he heard the familiar voice of Gavin. "No fuckin' way." He chuckled making his way over.

"Oh god." Austin sighed. "Just let me do the talking." He said and Ally nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Gavin asked.

"Uh.. What are you doing here? Thought you would be having dinner with my dad?"

"He told us to go out, since you didn't show up."

"Us?" Austin asked.

"Piper." he smiled and looked at Ally. "Dude! That's the chick from the bar." Gavin laughed and Ally rolled her eyes. "So is this a date?" Gavin winked.

"No!" Austin said. "Look, can you just go away."

"Don't you wanna say hello to Piper first?" Gavin asked. "Piper."

"Not really." Austin said under his breath.

"There she is." Gavin smiled putting his arm around Piper.

"Hello Austin." She smiled.

"Hi." He said avoiding contact.

"Is this your date?" Piper asked looking at Ally.

"No! For the last time! She's just some girl I hooked up with when I was drunk!" Austin gulped when he realized that quite literally everyone was staring at him.

"Dude.." Gavin said. Austin looked up at Ally who looked a little hurt by his comment.

"Sorry." He said feeling guilty as hell.

"If I was you, I'd run for the hills." Gavin said to Ally. "See you later." Gavin took Pipers hand and they walked off to a table at the other side of the restaurant.

"I'm really sorry." Austin said again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You were right, I am just some girl you hooked up with when you were drunk, and you're just some boy that I hooked up with when I was drunk."

"It's a little more than hooking up." He said.

"I have to go." Ally said standing up. "I will call my lawyer and get everything going. You should expect a call from him sometime this week." She grabbed her bag.

"So what that's it? We're just never going to see each other again?" He asked.

"Why would we have to? In six weeks we will be divorced." She shrugged.

"Won't we have to see each other at the signings?"

"Nope. It's been nice meeting you." She smiled and left.

"Great." Austin sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

* * *

As if Ally's life could get any worse. She went to the only place she could think of.

"Ally?" Trish looked at her friend who's eyes were quickly filling with tears. "Ally what's happened?" Trish asked. "Come in."

* * *

"So.. you are married?" Trish asked and Ally nodded. "To a total stranger… Ally I knew you thought he was hot but getting married." Trish laughed.

"This is serious." Ally sighed wiping her tears. "I'm struggling for money as it. He offered to pay for the expenses but I couldn't just let him do it. I'm going to lose the house." Ally sighed. "And now I owe my dad so much money because we stayed in a stupid hotel room for one night…"

"Why don't you just ask you parents for help..?" Trish suggested.

"They will be so disappointed."

"Well you know I am here to help you with whatever you need."

"Trish, I was the girl who was going to make something of herself.. and now look what happened."

"You never knew it was going to happen." Trish shrugged.

"It was still my choice though." Ally looked down.

"I know, I know.. did you tell Austin about Charlie?"

"I didn't think I had to.." Ally shrugged. "I better call Paul anyway.. He's dropping Charlie off tonight. Then I better call my lawyer." Ally sighed.

"It will be alright." Trish smiled. "You will probably never have to see that Austin guy again."

* * *

"So what's the big deal?" Dez asked handing Austin a beer.

"I don't know, I just feel so fucking guilty about everything. It's my fault."

"Look, no one forced any of you to do it. You were both just.. drunk."

"This.. this whole thing just sucks." Austin shook his head. "I need to talk to her.."

"Why?" Dez raised an eyebrow.

"Cause I don't want her to hate me." Austin shrugged.

"She really pretty." Dez said glancing down at the pictures Austin had laid out on the table.

"She is." Austin smiled to himself.

"You got a little crush there?" Dez winked.

"No." Austin scoffed. "I'm just saying she's good looking."

"You don't remember anything from that night?" Dez asked.

"I remember meeting her.. and I remember offering her a drink.. and another.. then I woke up."

"Nothing at all?"

"I mean I guess I remember some parts… like.. I'm pretty I got hungry.. so we went burgers."

"Romantic." Dez laughed.

"Shut up." Austin couldn't hold in his laughter. "It is pretty classy, right?"

"So classy." Dez joked.

Austin reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. He rolled it around in his fingers, watching as the light reflected off it. It wasn't the best looking ring he'd ever seen, but it was a $50 wedding. He knew he shouldn't have expected much more. He took a deep breath and slid the ring on his finger, admiring how it just seemed to perfectly fit. "You going to keep it on?" Dez asked.

"I might as well until the divorce is through."

"Fair enough." Dez smiled. "So, are you staying here to hide from Gavin?"

"If you don't mind."

"Anytime."

* * *

"Enjoy your weekend?" Paul asked.

"Not really." Ally sighed.

"Good for you." Paul smiled.

"When did you turn into such an ass?" Ally asked.

"Whatever." Paul scoffed and knelt down to the little boy. "You have a good week buddy. I'll see you soon." He hugged the little boy who then trotted off grabbing Ally's hand.

"Say by to daddy." Ally said.

"bye bye daddy." The little boy smiled.

"I'll see you both soon." Paul smiled and got back in his car.

Charlie was Ally's son. Well, adopted son. After college her and Paul, who was her boyfriend at the time, moved into an apartment and became friendly with the neighbours. It wasn't to their knowledge that their new found friends trusted them enough to give them joint custody of their song if anything where ever to happen to them. Sadly, something did happen. A car crash. And so, a 9 month old Charlie fell into Paul and Ally's arms. They were young at the time and going through problems. They split a few months later and decided that they both wanted to see Charlie. Paul has a busy job and was always traveling, so Ally had Charlie almost all the time. It was tough, but Ally loved Charlie with all her heart. It's was difficult for Ally to keep a job, so she settled on being a writer working from home. The local paper hired her, and though she loved her job it never paid enough. With Paul gone the house was more expensive, and Charlie was more expensive. Ally had to work something out, and fast.


	4. Lunch

**I'm sorry this is short, I've not been feeling all that up to it lately. I will make it up to you :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"If you are just going to sit there and mop around can you at least make yourself useful?" Dez said.

"Dude I'm watching the game." Austin pointed at the TV.

"Yeah I can see that. I'm sure you can go back home now. And you have work on Monday."

"I like staying here. I'll leave on Sunday." Austin replied.

"If you really are going to stay can you at least go to the store for me?"

"Dude, like I said I'm watching the game."

"Austin." Dez stood in front of the TV.

"Fine." Austin sighed. "What do you want."

"Here's a list."

"Cat food?" Austin asked scanning the list. "You don't have a cat."

"Austin, it's literally sitting right beside you." Dez shook his head.

"Oh." Austin said looked at the cat that was fast asleep in the spot next to him. "Okay." He said jumping up. "I'll go."

"Thank you."

* * *

Dez hadn't specified which make of cat food on the list, so after five minutes of debating which one to get Austin settled on the most expensive. If he was staying with them he may as well spoil the cat. He lifted a few packs and threw them into his basket then looked down the list. Everything else was generic enough so he folded the paper up and put it in his back pocket. He was about to search for the next item when he heard a familiar voice.

"Can I have this?"

"Charlie, we can't afford it sweetie." Ally sighed.

"Daddy would let me." The little boy looked down.

"I know.." Ally shrugged. "I will save up and get you something better, I promise."

"_Ally?"_

"Oh no." Ally said to herself. She turned around to see Austin looking far too happy. "Austin.. Hi?" She smiled.

"I didn't expect you to be here." He laughed a little.

"Yeah…"

"Uh.." He scratched the back of his head. "How have you been?"

"Good." She replied. "You?"

"Yeah.. great." He smiled. "Who's this?" He looked down at the little boy. "Your nephew or something?"

"Um.. he's-"

"She's my mommy." The little boy smiled up at the stranger.

"Your mommy, huh?" Austin's eye's widened. "You learn something new everyday.."

"I didn't think it was important enough to tell you… it's a long story, and not what you think." Ally tried to explain.

"It's fine." Austin shrugged.

"Mommy won't buy my this." Charlie held up an action figure of Captain America.

"Charlie I told you to put that back." Ally sighed.

"I'll buy it." Austin said.

"What?" Ally asked looking confused.

"I'll buy it for him.. I overheard you say you couldn't afford it.."

"Austin I don't need your charity."

"It's not charity. It's just me wanting to buy a kid a toy… please?"

"Fine." Ally sighed. "Say thank you to Austin."

"Thank you." The little boy smiled in awe.

"My pleasure, Charlie?"

"Yeah. It's Charlie." Ally nodded.

"Can I take you guys to lunch?" Austin suggested.

"We have to get back." Ally made excuses.

"Ally come on.. we don't have to hate each other."

"I don't hate you." She said.

"Then let me take you to lunch."

"I don't know." She stepped back.

"It can be your choice where we go." He said and Ally looked down at her little boy. It would be nice for him to have a treat. "Okay." She agreed.

"Yeah?" Austin smiled. "Awesome."

* * *

"Here." Austin said handing Charlie five dollars. "You can go play in the ball pit." He smiled.

"Thank you!" The little boy rushed over to join the queue of other children.

"Thank you.. for this." Ally said pushing her now empty plate to the side.

"It's okay." Austin half smiled. "So whats the deal with the kid?"

"It's complicated. He's not mine, biologically anyway. It's a long story."

"I have time." Austin shrugged.

"Well.. a few years ago me and my boyfriend at the time moved into this apartment. We had both went to college for a year but we dropped out. Paul, that was his name got some big shot job working at some company and I thought I could pursue a writing career. Which I do now, but I wanted to be a songwriter, not someone who writes for a newspaper. Anyway, we had neighbours at the apartment. John and Samantha. A few years older than me and Paul, but not much. We became good friends, really good friends. I guess more than we knew. They had a son and named him Charlie, they were pregnant when we moved in so it was all quite sudden. Me and Paul were his godparents. They uh.. they died in a car crash a few months later… and.. and then we found out that they had left Charlie in our custody. Seemed they had no other family members anyway. I don't know what happened there." Ally shrugged and played with her coffee cup. "So we took him in. I was only 20 you know, so it was hard." She paused. "Things with me and Paul got rough. He started going out more and staying late at work.. I guess we all knew what that meant. We finally decided to call it quits after a few months and he moved out. He got promoted and he travels a lot. He loves Charlie though.. a lot. We decided to just keep in touch for the sake of him. Whenever Paul is back in town he'll take Charlie for a few days.. and that's it really."

"Damn.." Austin said. "I had no idea."

"It's life I guess." Ally shrugged. "I love him. He is my son, but it's hard to do things financially. I can't ask Paul for money and I'm too embarrassed to ask my uptight parents. My job doesn't pay enough.. it's just.. messy."

"Are you.. in debt?" Austin asked.

"Yeah." Ally sighed and sat back in her chair. "Trish has tried to help me before but I can't keep taking money off of her. I don't know what to do anymore." She looked at him. "I'm sorry I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

"No, it's alright. I'm glad you did." He smiled. Ally quickly smiled back and then looked over at her son. "This is the most fun he's had in a long time." Ally waved to him. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Austin put his hand on top of hers, which was laid out flat on the table. "I know we aren't the best of friends, but I'm glad we done this." She flinched for a second and then just nodded. "Me too." She looked down at his hand. "Your wearing the ring?"

"Oh.." He pulled his hand anyway. "Yeah.. I figured I might as well until we're actually.. you know? Divorced. That's what you're supposed to do right?"

"I guess." She smiled. "I don't have mine on… I'm sorry."

"It's cool." Ally was about to ask him why he was being so kind when she saw Paul come in and walk up to the counter. Her heart sank and she jumped up. "Hey, hey." Austin said. "Where are you going?"

"I just have to do something. I'm sorry." She ran over and picked up Charlie. "I'm sorry baby we have to go. Do you have your toy?" She asked and the boy nodded. "Thank you Austin for lunch. It was nice."

"Have I done something?" He asked standing up, but she didn't answer him. Instead she just left as quickly as she could. "Ally." He said noticing that she had left her bag on the table. He grabbed it and rushed to the door, banging into a man dressed in a suit.

"Sorry." Austin apologized.

"Watch it asshole." The man spat back shaking his head. "Sorry, yes this is Paul." He said putting the phone back up to his ear. Austin was in too much of a panic to even notice the name.

He ran outside but she was gone. How did she get away so fast? Austin scanned through the crowds of people, but no luck. He looked down at the bag and sighed. "Great."

* * *

"So you just took her bag?" Dez asked.

"Did you expect me just to leave it there?"

"Fair point, well can't you call her?"

"I text her." Austin shrugged. "She's not replied yet though."

"Who knows." Dez picked up the bag. "Oh, the expensive kind?" He said looked at the cat food.

"Yeah, I figured the expensive would be the best."

"Probably." Dez smiled. "Come on Garfield, dinner time." Dez walked off into the kitchen.

"Garfield?" Austin asked himself. Most generic cat name ever. He watched as the cat jumped off the couch and followed its owner into the other room. Austin glanced down at the bag. He knew he shouldn't, but he was curious. He opened it and pulled out what looked like a folder. There was some make-up and a half eaten pack of gum. He opened the folder and pulled out all the documents. It looked like bills, and a lot of them. He scanned the first few and was surprised by what he saw. She wasn't lying when she said she was in debt. He genuinely felt bad, he had to do something. His train of thought was interrupted when he heard his text tone go off.

"_This is my address." _Followed by a street name appeared on his screen.

"_On my way."_ He typed back and hit send. "Dez, I'm going out."


	5. Let Me Help

**I want to thank everyone who is reviewing this story and supporting it. Reviews keep me motivated and make me wanna write more.**

* * *

Austin sat in his car, a few doors down from the address Ally had text him. It wasn't an apartment. It was a house. It was a nice neighbourhood. He was sure he had driven past it a few times, but it wasn't that familiar to him. He gazed on at her front door, not entirely sure what he was waiting for. He glanced down at her bag again. How could someone like her be in so much trouble? She certainly didn't let it show. He admired that. He sighed to himself and grabbed the bag getting out of his car. As he approached the house he saw what he assumed was a neighbour sitting out on the front porch. She looked elderly, but smiled at him when he walked past. "Hello young man." She said.

"Hey." He smiled and awkwardly waved at her.

"Visiting miss Dawson?" The woman asked.

"Uh.. yeah."

"Lovely girl." The woman said sitting back in her chair. Austin smiled once more and walked to the front gate. He slowly opened the gate, hoping it wouldn't make a sound. The garden looked nice. A lot nicer than he expected. He approached the door and knocked, giving her bag one final glance.

"Austin." She smiled opening the door. "Thank you for bringing it here."

"It's cool." He said handing the bag over.

"You didn't go through it, did you?"

"No, of course not." He lied.

"Do you wanna come in?" She offered.

"Yeah sure." He smiled and stepped in. "I thought you said you lived in a flat?"

"We did, but we moved here after.. well.. the incident." Ally said closing the door.

"I see. Is that a cat?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ally smiled. "His name is Garfield."

"No way." Austin laughed. "That's the name of Dez's cat as well."

"Who's Dez?" She asked.

"A friend." He informed her.

"Can I get you a coffee?"

"Sure." He smiled. "Where's Charlie?" He asked looking at the picture frames on the counter.

"Outback with a friend." She smiled grabbing some mugs.

"So, how come you ran off like that? You don't seem busy right now."

"I'm sorry." She sighed. "I saw Paul… I just couldn't let him see us together. He would just jump to conclusions and I didn't want him to make a scene." She shrugged.

"I was worried I had said something."

"Don't be silly." Ally smiled and handed him the cup of coffee. "Sorry about the mess, I was really expecting guests." She said throwing some toys into the box that sat in the corner.

"It's alright." He shrugged. "Oh, I forgot to say back at the cafe, but your lawyer did contact my lawyer. So I guess things are starting to move along."

"For the best." She said.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Okay I can't keep quiet." He said and Ally looked at him in confusion. "I.. I looked through your bag."

"Austin!" Ally said slamming her mug down on the messy coffee table.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry." He held his hands up. "I was just curious."

"That isn't a reason to go through someones bag!"

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "Look, I saw the debt letters.." He said trying to keep his voice down realizing that the back door was open.

"That's none of your business."

"Ally that's a lot of money… why didn't you just move back into an apartment?" He asked and Ally closed the back door. "You don't think I've tried?" She said. "I've looked and looked and everything is either just as expensive or not available to a single parent! I've looked for a better job, I've tried to save but nothing works. I can't ask Paul for money because he'll just see it as an excuse to take Charlie. I can't ask my parents either."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Austin I dropped out of college because I thought I could become something big. My parents hated the idea and they warned me it was a mistake. But I thought I could prove them wrong. I love them and I know they love me, but if I was to tell them that I'm not the big shot I make out to be they would be so disappointed. They are harsh.. it would just damage what is left of my relationship with them."

Austin remained silent. He didn't know what to say. He barely knew her, but he felt sorry for her. "I don't know what to do." She shrugged as tears formed in her eyes. She was going to start crying. He shouldn't have opened his big mouth he thought to himself. "Don't cry." He said placing his coffee down on the table beside her. He slowly made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He had no idea what possessed him to do it, but it felt right and she wasn't complaining. She wrapped her arms around his waist and quietly sobbed into his chest. He was much taller than her, but she fit into his arms perfectly. They remained like that for a moment before the were interrupted by Charlie.

"Mommy!" he called running it, still clutching the action figure Austin had bought him.

"Charlie." Ally said pulling away from Austin and wiping her eyes.

"Can Daniel stay for dinner?" He asked sweetly looking up at Ally.

"Of course baby." Ally said patting his head.

"Hi." The little boy said looking up at Austin.

"Hey little dude." Austin smiled.

"Is he staying for dinner too?"

"No." Ally said. "In fact he was just leaving."

"Uh.. yeah.." Austin smiled.

"Aww." The little boy looked down at the floor.

"Maybe next time." Austin said trying to cheer him up.

"We'll see." Ally said. "Char, go get Danny and go to your room. I'll call you when dinners ready. I'll tell his parents."

"Okay." Charlie said, before skipping off towards his friend.

"Uh.. I'll see you around then I guess.."

"Yeah.." She said as he turned to the door. She watched him as he began to walk towards the front door, but something stopped him on his way. He turned to face her. "Let me help you." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"With the debt. Let me help you."

"I don't think so." She shook her head.

"Look I'm not just going to give you it for free, of course it will be a loan. But you don't have to pay it back until your back on your feet." He explained.

"No it's not happening."

"Ally I have money. It's not going to affect me.. just let me help you out."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Maybe I'm just a nice guy.." He laughed a little. "Look, I know we barely know each other.. but as of right now we are technically married. What kind of a husband would I be if I didn't at least try and help you?"

"I don't know." She looked down.

"Look I don't even care how long it takes you to pay it back."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Okay.." She sighed.

"Good." He smiled and reached for his wallet. "Take this for now." He said pulling out some notes and handing them to her.

"Thank you." She said her voice almost a whisper. "I will pay you back, I promise.."

"I know." He smiled. "I can come by tomorrow and we can go over how much it is you actually need?" He suggested.

"Charlie has school so that would be ideal." Ally said.

"Awesome. I will see you then.." He smiled once more and her and left.

"Was that your moms boyfriend?" Ally heard come from behind her.

"No he's a stranger." Charlie shrugged and led his friend up the stairs. Ally just shook her head.

* * *

"I just cracked I don't know." Austin shrugged. "I mean she has that kid and she just looks like she's holding it all in. How could I not do something?"

"I think it's sweet." Dez shrugged.

"I still don't think she likes me."

"She can't be that bad. You married her after all." Dez smirked.

"I honestly still remember nothing from that night.. I never thought I'd do that. I'm still trying to get over Piper." Austin shook his head.

"You were drunk, you both were. Things like this happens in Vegas all the time. Oh by the way Gavin called asking if I had seen you. I said no.. but you should probably make an appearance at some point before they think you're missing."

"I'll go now I guess." Austin sighed. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"Anytime." Dez smiled. "Call me if anything exciting happens."

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Mike asked.

"I was just staying at a friends." Austin shrugged.

"I knew Dez was lying." Gavin said. "So what was that girl back at the restaurant?"

"No one."

"Didn't seem like no one." Gavin pushed.

"Wait what girl?" Mike looked confused.

"Austin was on a date." Gavin smiled.

"I wasn't on a date." Austin shook his head. "She's just a friend."

"Aren't they all just friends." Mike winked.

"Dad. Leave it." Austin sighed.

"Alright, alright. Oh, your mom is coming into town for a visit."

"Great." Austin smiled.

Austin missed his mom, more than he cared to admit. Her and his father had gotten a divorce when he was younger. She wanted a quiet life and his father wanted anything but that. Austin was heartbroken when she left, but she never once lost contact with him. Unlike his father, Mimi wasn't entirely fond of Gavin. She had never quite forgiven for the entire Piper situation.

* * *

"Thanks for coming over." Ally smiled.

"It's been ages since we done this, of course I was going to agree." Trish smiled. "What's the occasion though?" Trish asked stepping in the house.

"Well.." Ally looked around to make sure Charlie was out of sight and in his room. "I spoke to Austin.."

"You did?" Trish asked sitting down. "I thought you didn't like him?"

"I didn't… I don't.. well.. he's not a bad guy." Ally sighed sitting beside her friend. "I bumped into him at the store and he bought Charlie this toy.. then he offered to take us to lunch. I couldn't say no."

"Lunch, eh?" Trish smirked.

"I told him about the whole Paul thing. He was actually really nice about it." Ally explained. "Anyway, I saw Paul and I freaked out. I left in a hurry and I must have left my bag." Ally sighed. "I guess he looked through it.."

"He did what?" Trish said sounding a little angry.

"I know, I already had a go at him for it.. he found the debt letters."

"Oh god.."

"He offered to pay." Ally said quietly.

"What?" Trish looked at her friend in confusion.

"He offered to help with it.." Ally shrugged. "I don't know why, but he did."

"Did you accept?"

"I said no but he just kept going on.. and maybe it won't be so bad? I mean I will pay him back.. that was the deal we made."

"Well that's good I guess. See, I bet you're glad you went of Vegas after all." Trish laughed.

"I could think of better ways to get help than accidently marry someone I hardly know." Ally joined in with the laughter. "I'll go get Charlie, keep the movie selection PG."

"So something from the disney channel then... again." Trish joked.

* * *

"I know there's something going on with you and that girl." Gavin said leaning against the door.

"There is nothing going on between me and her." Austin shook his head and looked back at the computer screen.

"Really? Cause she seemed pretty upset back at the restaurant."

"Look it was nothing, we just got each others credit cards mixed up." Austin lied.

"Uh huh. Not buying it."

"Well I don't care if you do or don't, it's the truth." Austin stood up and looked at his watch.

"Where are you going?" Gavin asked.

"I have a meeting, because I'm actually doing my job."

"Rightttt."

"Look how about you just back off and butt out of my life, okay?"

"Buddy, what the hells your problem? You've been hanging out with the Dez guy too much."

"Just leave him out of this. Look, I don't have time for you. Why don't you go take Piper for lunch or some shit." Austin sighed.

"Oh come on you aren't seriously still salty about that? I thought we were over it."

"Over it? Of course, you knew exactly what I was going to do and you still done that to me."

"I said I was sorry." Gavin put his hands up.

"I'll see you tonight." Austin said pushing past him. "I have somewhere to be."


	6. Paying Off Dad

**So someone asked about the whole Austin/Gavin/Piper situation, so it is explained in this chapter. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

"I'm glad you could make it." Ally smiled showing Austin in.

"Of course." He smiled back. "The place looks different."

"I cleaned." Ally laughed. "It usually is always this clean… when Charlie isn't around."

"Boys will be boys." He added.

"I'm sure you weren't this bad when you were a kid."

"I was probably worse." He laughed. "Anyway, you ready to go over this?"

"As I'll ever be I guess.." She sighed.

"Don't be sad, this is a good thing right?"

"It is." She nodded. "I still don't get why you're being so nice to me though.."

"I'm not a bad guy Ally.. and believe it or not I care about you I guess."

"Thank you." She let a small smile creep through. "Anyway… I gathered everything they have ever sent me." She sitting down on the couch.

"Alright, so how much do you own in total?" He asked sitting beside her.

"Just under five thousand…" She watched his facial expression change from happy to shocked. "It's too much, forget it." She said.

"No no." He stopped her. "It's not too much. I have it. Well.. not all of it in total, but I can get it. Just pay them off in installments."

"I don't know about this anymore.." She sighed.

"Ally you need this, it's no big deal to me.. honestly." He said.

"Okay.. okay."

"Great." He smiled. "I'll get it sorted for you."

"Thank you.."

"It's alright." He shrugged.

"No.. seriously.. I can't thank you enough. This is going to change my life.. no one has ever been this kind to me, so, thank you."

"Bring it in." He said extending his arms.

"What?" She looked at him in confusion.

"Give me a hug.." He said.

"Oh.. if you insist." She laughed a little and hugged him.

"This isn't so bad."

"I guess so." She sighed into him.

Austin didn't want to say anything that might ruin the moment. But he didn't have to. Her from door swung open and she pulled away from Austin as fast as she could. "Ally I have given you plenty of time." A man said.

"Dad. You can't just barge in!"

"You should lock the door then." Lester said. "Who is this?" The man looked Austin up and down."

"I'm -" Austin was about to introduce himself but was cut off by the man.

"I don't care. Ally, I need the money for that hotel room."

"I don't just have a grand lying around dad."

"You've had days to go to the bank and get it." Lester shook his head.

"Actually that's why I'm here." Austin stepped in.

"What?" Lester and Ally both asked in confusion.

"The hotel room.. I was in desperate need of a room and Ally was kind enough to pay, so I'm here to pay it back." Austin smiled.

"Exactly." Ally smiled.

"I thought you said you couldn't remember what happened that night." Lester looked between the two.

"It all came back to me a few days ago." Ally lied.

"Uh huh. Well, have you got the money."

"I have some of it." Austin said taking his wallet out. "I'll get the rest to you as soon as I can."

"Right, thank you." Lester said taking the money from him. "Are you married?" he asked noticing the ring.

"No." Austin said. "I mean yes.." He sighed. "It's complicated."

"Sounds it." Lester said. "I'll see you around.. whats your name?"

"Austin. Austin Moon."

"Moon? As in Moon's Motors?"

"Yeah.. that's my dads company."

"You guys are like the biggest car retailers in America." Lester said.

"Tell me about it."

"Well, I gotta get going. And Ally please feel free to bring Charlie for a visit sometime. We do like seeing him you know."

"I will." Ally nodded.

"Bye for now." Lester said before leaving.

"He was nice.." Austin said.

"He has his moments.. and you didn't have to do that. I could have paid for the room."

"Well I'm guessing it was our room. I'm totally fine with this, trust me. I wouldn't be doing it if I wasn't, okay?"

"okay.. thanks again."

"So when do you need to pick Charlie up?" He asked.

"Not for another two hours."

"Great, so you're free to do lunch." He smiled.

"Again?" She asked.

"I do see why not." He shrugged. "I want to be friends, so as your friend, let me take you to lunch.. again." He laughed.

"I suppose I have nothing better to do.." Ally shrugged.

"Awesome."

* * *

"You still not remember anything from that night?" Austin pushing his now empty plate aside.

"Nothing." Ally said. She seemed to eat at a much slower pace than he did.

"I don't think I'll be going back to Vegas anytime soon anyway."

"What was the occasion?" She asked.

"It was my birthday. Big twenty five."

"Well, happy belated birthday." She smiled.

"Thanks. How old are you?"

"Thirty six." She replied.

"Wait seriously?" His eye's widened.

"No." She laughed. "I'm twenty four."

"Not funny." He said trying not to laugh.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think.." She paused. "Do you think we.. you know.. back at the hotel?" She asked, her face turning redder by the second.

"Had sex?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't say it so loud." She said looking around to make sure no one was listening in.

"Nobody is listening." He said sitting back and folding his arms. "And to answer your question, maybe." He shrugged.

"This is weird." She said.

"It's not really." He laughed. "I guess we were attracted to each other."

"Uh huh.."

"So you don't think I'm attractive?" He pretended to be hurt.

"I didn't say that." She said. "You're okay."

"Okay? That's all I get?" He said making her laugh. "And to think I was going to say you were beautiful." She stopped laughing at stared at him. "Sorry.." He said realizing what had actually come out his mouth.

"It's fine." She smiled.

"Does this make us friends?" He asked.

"Because we had sex?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my god keep it down!" He mimicked her.

"That was just full on valley girl right there." She laughed.

"Yeah, that was a bad impression, sorry." He laughed too. "I just mean are we friends?"

"I think we are." Ally smiled.

"Good, cause believe it or not I don't have many."

"What about Dez, and that one guy we saw at the restaurant?"

"Dez is my best friend. We've known each other since high school… Gavin.. we used to be friends and then, well. It doesn't matter." He sighed.

"You can tell me. The least I can do is try and offer some friendly advice."

"Well, couple of years ago I met this girl called Piper. She was perfect, everything I had ever dreamed of. I totally fell for her, in every way. We started dating and things were really good. I'd never been happier, and she seemed to be happy too. It was her birthday and I planned on proposing to her so I organized a surprise party. Everyone was in on it apart from her. I sent Gavin to go get her, but they didn't show up. I was worried, they wouldn't answer my calls, my texts, nothing. I had been drinking, trying to calm my nerves, so Dez drove me back home to see if she was still there. I opened the door and boom.. they were sleeping together." He looked down. "And it wasn't the first time either… now they are officially a couple."

"Austin, I'm really sorry.."

"It's alright." He said. "I guess we've both been hurt."

"Why are you still friends with him?"

"I honestly don't know." Austin ran his hand through his messy hair. "He has a better relationship with my dad than I do.. I guess I just pretend to get along with him in the hopes that something good will come out of it."

"Well surely your dad is going to leave the company to you?" Ally asked.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't be so sure about it. But hey, that's a few years down the line. No point no worrying about it now."

"What about your mom?" Ally asked.

"My parents split when I was a little kid and she moved away. She doesn't like Gavin much though. She's coming into town actually, you should come meet her."

"Oh hey mom, here is the girl I accidentally married in Vegas. No big deal" Ally said.

"She doesn't need to know that part." Austin looked at her.

"Maybe."

"Awesome." He smiled and glanced at his watch. "You better watch your time for Charlie."

"Yeah." She stood up. "Thanks for lunch." She smiled.

"Of course, we should do it again sometime." He suggested.

"Okay." She laughed.

"Tell Charlie I said hi."

"I will, thanks again."

Austin smiled to himself as he watched her leave. This whole situation was working out better than he expected.


	7. The Car

**I hope you all had a good weekend! :) Reviews are always appreciated. **

* * *

"Dad, I was wondering if I could ask you a favour." Austin asked taking a seat in front of his father's desk. "What can I do for you?" His dad smiled.

"Do we have any cars you don't need?"

"Well what do you mean by that…?" Mike looked confused. "I need all my cars."

"Yeah, but do you have any cars you would be willing to give away… free."

"Excuse me." Mike almost choked on the air.

"Okay not for free, but at a discounted price?" Austin suggested.

"Why are you asking me this, you have a perfectly good car."

"It's not for me." Austin sighed.

"Oh." Mike sat forward. "Then who is it for?"

"A friend." Austin shrugged.

"Friend." Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, a friend."

"Is this the friend that you met in Vegas?"

"How do you know that?" Austin asked.

"Gavin told me." Mike smiled.

"I should have know." Austin stood up. "Forget it."

"Son, come on. Look, I have a couple down at the lot." Mike threw a set of keys at Austin. "Just tell Harry I sent you there, pick whatever one you like."

"Really?" Austin said looking down at the keys.

"Really." Mike nodded.

"Thanks… dad." Austin smiled.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Ally asked in confusion.

"It's a car." Austin smiled.

"I can see that.. why is it here?"

"It's for you."

"Have you seen it?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh.." Austin looked at the car once again. It was going rusty and the seats were torn at the seams. "Okay it's not the best car, but I figured it would be good to fix it together."

"What planet were you born on?" She asked.

"Funny. I'm serious. I could have this fixed in like 3 weeks, all you have to do is sit there and look pretty."

"I'm confused as to why you even brought the car here for me."

"Because I thought you might like it." He shrugged. "Besides, I get bored.. it would give me something to do."

"Fine… if you really want."

"Great, I'll start now." He smiled.

"I assume you planned this." Ally asked.

"Maybe I did. Oh, and here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "The rest of the money for your dad."

"Thank you for this.." She took the envelope.

"Mommy!" They both heard the little boy call from inside the house.

"I'm just about to make him some lunch, can I get you some?" Ally asked.

"Sure." He nodded. "I'll start on the car."

* * *

"_A car?"_

"I know, I don't know what he's trying to do.." Ally sighed.

"_Impress you obviously." _

"Trish, this is serious!" Ally held the phone between her shoulder and ear and slowly opened the blinds to look out at Austin. "He's actually fixing it.."

"_Well I didn't think he would lie about it."_

"Oh god."

"_Whats up?"_

"My lawyer is here, I'll call you back later." Ally hung up and rushed outside to the man who was approaching her gate. His name was Elliot Smith. She remembered him from high school. He was a senior when she was a freshman. Her dad had hired him a few years back to fight a case, and out of sheer luck they won. Ally was sure he was a sweetheart, but he was really a terrible lawyer. He was nervous all the time, he didn't look professional at all. However, he was a happy go lucky type of guy. Besides, it was a mutual divorce, he didn't have much work to do.

"Ally." He smiled entering into the front garden. Austin turned around and leaned against the car, watching the man as he approached the door.

"What are you doing here?" Ally asked.

"Well, I scheduled our meeting for the 15th." Elliot smiled.

"It's the 12th." She replied.

"Oh dear… well I'm here now. Who's that?" He said pointing his thumb towards Austin, who was now back to fixing the car.

"That's him."

"Who?"

"The man I'm married to." She sighed.

"So.. this is a bad time." Elliot realized.

"Not a bad time at all." Austin smiled as he walked up to the pair.

"Austin, this is my lawyer. Elliot Smith. Elliot, this is Austin Moon." Ally introduced the two.

"Moon? That sounds familiar."

"Yeah, Moons motors. My dads company." Austin shook the man's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Ah yes, you two." Elliot smiled.

"Shall we go inside then?" Ally said.

"That would be best." Elliot nodded.

* * *

"Here we go." Ally said handing Elliot a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." He took it and got back to fiddling with his paperwork. "Now, if you two are friendly then we could probably get this done a lot quicker than most."

"How quickly?" Ally questioned, sitting down beside Austin.

"In about a week I would say." Elliot smiled.

"A week?" Austin asked, his face dropping slightly.

"You do want to get it done as quick as possible right? It won't add anything to the cost if that is what you are worried about. Most couples who are getting divorced normally don't want to see each other, so it takes time sending the papers back and forth. But with you two, given the circumstance and the fact that you talk, it should be a lot easier."

"Sounds good to me." Ally shrugged.

"Mr Moon, I will just get in touch with your lawyer and arrange the divorce to be done through me. It makes it a lot easier." Elliot chirped.

"Sure." Austin nodded.

"Well I just need you both to sing these." He handed them both sheets of paper.

"What are these?" Austin asked skimming through them.

"These are your filing for divorce papers. Not the final ones, so don't worry incase you change your mind." He laughed and Ally shot him a disapproving look.

"Sorry." He cleared his throat.

Austin watched as Ally so quickly signed the papers without even hesitating. He had no idea why, but it hurt. Maybe he was over thinking, that was it. Because there was no possible way he could actually have feelings for her. "Austin?" He was awoken from his daydream by the anxious lawyer handing him a pen. "Right." He smiled taking the pen and quickly jotting down a signature. "There we go." He handed him the pen and paper back.

"Great!" Elliot grinned while he put papers back in his untidy briefcase. "Austin, what's the name of your lawyer?"

"Uh.." He scratched his head. "Leanne Hudson, I have a number for her if you need it."

"Leanne… I know her very well." Elliot smiled. "No need for the number. Ally, I will call you when we can proceed."

"Thank you Elliot." She smiled showing him out.

"Well I guess it's happening." Austin sighed.

"Yeah." She smiled. "You are happy about it right..?"

"Of course." he snapped. "More than happy."

"Good." She nodded.

"I'll get back to the car.." He said making his way to the door.

"Austin." Ally stopped him.

"Yeah?" He turned around to face her.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Ally I'm fine." he smiled. "Honestly, this is a good thing."

"It is." She reassured him. "I honestly can't thank you enough."

"You don't have to."

"I do." She sighed. "You've made my life a whole lot better." She walked towards him. "Thank you." She leaned up to kiss his cheek. He wasn't sure what possessed him, but he turned his head to meet her lips. She placed a kiss of the corner of his mouth before pulling back in shock. She looked at him wide eyed as she stepped back. "Ally.. I.. I'm sorry." He said, trying to come up with some sort of excuse, but he was met by the stinging pain of her hand against his face. She gasped a little, she had slapped him harder than she first intended too. He looked at her with sad eyes as he held his face. "I think you should leave." She said.

"What?"

"This can't happen Austin. I have a son to take care of."

"Ally I didn't mean to.."

"Get out." She looked away from him.

"I'm sorry.." He said once more before exiting as quickly as he could.

"Mommy?" Ally turned around to see Charlie looking up at her. "Are you okay?" He asked innocently.

"I'm fine." She smiled down at him. "Nothing to worry about."

"Okay." he said clutching on to the toy Austin had bought him. She sighed at the sight of it. "How about we go visit Trish?" Ally smiled. "We can get some ice cream on the way.

"Yeah!" The little boys face lit up with joy.


	8. The Best Way To Make Up

**Thank you for all the reviews and support on this story! Keep em' coming. Sexy time ensues ahead... ;)**

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You tried to kiss her and she rejected you?"

"Well she slapped me." Austin rubbed his face.

"I thought you two were getting on?" Dez asked.

"I thought we were too, but apparently I was reading too far into it."

"Wait, so you like her?" Dez raised an eyebrow.

"No! Yes… maybe. I'm confused."

"Last week you literally couldn't wait to be free of her, now you want to stay married? I don't get the logic there Austin."

"She just.. I don't know. I think she's awesome, and I don't really think she's ever had anyone tell her that.. she's bringing up a kid who isn't even hers. She's in thousands of dollars of debt. Her parents never seem happy with her… yet she's the one who's always smiling." Austin sighed. "I'm being stupid. It was a one time thing, It's always gonna be a one time thing."

"Do you want to be with her?"

"I don't know." Austin shrugged.

"Then you have to make your mind up. You either like her or you don't. If you do and you honestly think you two could have a relationship then why not just go for it. The worst that will happen is you two will break up. But Austin, she has a kid. I know it's not actually hers, but she is his mom.. and unless you're ready to be a dad.."

"Woah woah woah.. let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Exactly." Dez said. "It's a big responsibility.. one that would come with having any sort of relationship with her."

"I guess I didn't really think about that.." Austin sighed. "I need to apologize to her.."

"Maybe just let her cool off for a few days." Dez suggested.

"If I leave it then it will eat me up. I gotta go now.. I'll call you when I get home I guess." Austin shrugged.

* * *

"Do you think I was too hard on him..?" Ally sighed into her cup of tea.

"How should I know.. I mean if he tried to kiss me I'd probably just let him do it because he is smoking hot, if you know what I mean." Trish smirked.

"Trish, you aren't helping."

"Sorry." Trish cleared her throat. "What are you so scared of? If someone like him shows an interest why are you running from it?" Trish asked and Ally simply shrugged. "Please don't tell me this is still about Paul."

"I was with him for years, you can't expect me to get over him as soon as someone else shows up."

"He was a total dick to you the entire time you two were together and you know it."

"But he's Charlies dad." Ally looked down.

"Charlies dad? He barely sees the kid and when he does he thinks talking shit about you is the best way to go about things. Austin on the other hand, he's been nothing but nice."

"And so was Paul when I first met him."

"I'm just saying you never know until you try, right? Maybe you guys were destined to get married." Trish smiled.

"I doubt that.. I'll call him later and apologize or something. Can Charlie stay here, I need to clear my head for a little bit." Ally asked.

"Of course, he's always welcome."

"Thank you, I owe you."

* * *

It had been a mere five hours since he had seen Ally, but the guilt of what he had done was tearing him up. He knew it was late, but he hoped she would still be awake. The car was still sitting outside her house. Maybe one day she'd let him finish that. He quietly knocked the door knowing that Charlie would definitely be in bed.

"Austin.. what are you doing here? I was just about to call you."

"I wanted to apologize, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable.."

"It was a mistake, lets just leave it at that.. I'm sorry I slapped you." She sighed.

"I deserved it… is Charlie in?" He asked.

"No he's staying with Trish for the night."

"Ah.. I see." He looked down at her knowing fine well what he wanted to do.

"I.. I uh.." She seemed to stutter, almost like she was nervous.

"Stop me." He said inching closer and closer to her. "Slap me again. Tell me to leave. Do something." He had no idea where his new found courage had come from, but she didn't seem to mind the fact that he was only inches away from her face. "Just do it." She said, and he didn't need to be told twice. He planted a kiss straight on her lips. It wasn't romantic or gentle, it was messy, with teeth clattering and noses bending. She grabbed on to his shirt pulling him in the doorway, not once breaking the kiss. "What are we doing?" She asked between kisses.

"I don't know.." He said panting. "But I don't want to stop."

Ally knew that this was probably the worst idea she had ever had, but they were technically married? At that moment she wanted him more than anything in her life. She smiled and took his hand leading him up the stairs to her room. "Are we actually doing this?" He asked in disbelief. She answered him with a kiss, edging back to the bed slowly. Before she knew it she was lying on the bed and he was on top of her kisses every spot on her neck he could reach. He pulled back kicking his shoes off and throwing his jacket somewhere behind him. She imagined this is how it went down back in Vegas. She watched him carefully as he pulled his t-shirt off, it gave her a surprise. He wasn't built like she had imagined. He was the perfect mixture between, and that was exactly what she liked. "I'm feeling a little out of place here." He laughed unbuckling his belt. She realized she had been staring, maybe longer than she first realized. She took a deep breath and pulled off her tank top. She panicked when she saw him looking at her and used it to cover herself up again. "Hey.." He grabbed her hand. "Don't do that." He smiled. "You're gorgeous."

Maybe it was because no one had ever told her that before, but she felt a new surge of confidence rush over her. She grabbed his hand and put it around to her back, hoping he would take the hint. He seemed to understand and leaned in to kiss her as he fiddled about with the strap of her bra, desperately trying to unclasp it. He let out a sigh of relief when it finally came undone. He wasted no time in pulling it off and throwing it off to the side. She moaned when his mouth came into contact with her nipple, making him laugh a little. "What are you laughing at?" She asked.

"Just.. you seem.. new to this." He raised an eyebrow.

"I've had sex before." She reassured him.

"So what about foreplay?" He asked sliding her trousers down, never breaking the eye contact. "Not exactly.." She shrugged.

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"There was never really any need for it.." She shrugged.

"So you've never had a guy go down on you?" He asked.

"Not that I can remember."

"Then you are most definitely in for a treat." He smirked and before she could protest he had pulled her underwear off in one swift movement and positioned himself between her legs. "Austin." She was about to protest until he placed an open mouthed kissed right on her clit. "Austin, oh my god." She buried her head back in the pillow. He was incredibly good at whatever he was doing, she had never imagined such pleasure could come from something like that. She almost died and went to heaven and back when his lips closed around her bundle of nerves and he lightly bit down. "Austin please."

"Please what?" He asked before plunging two fingers deep within her.

"Oh." was all she could respond with.

"All you have to do is ask Ally." He said, the vibrations from his mouth driving her even more crazy.

"You know what." Her hands were clinging to the bed sheets.

"Say it." He said now slowly moving his fingers in and out of her. It was like he was trying to torture her. He was moving so slow it was almost painful. She sighed before giving in to his wish. "Just fuck me."

"Wasn't that easy?" He asked moving himself up to meet her lips. He pecked her lips quickly before rolling off to the side of the bed, searching for his jeans. She stared at the ceiling, a million thoughts going through her head. The main being how good he was in bed, so far. She looked over at his struggling to open the little foil packet. "Goddamit." He said before opting to rip it open with his teeth. "I come prepared." He smiled. "Well I didn't know this was going to happen, I just always have one." He rambled on.

"Austin, shut up." She laughed.

"Yes ma'am." He said. "So how do you want to do this?"

"Like this." She said straddling him. He gulped looking up at her. He was visibly sweating, maybe he was just like that, or maybe it was nerves? Either way she could look past it. "You know you really are beautiful right?" He asked her. She didn't want to answer him, so instead she took this as the opportunity to lower herself down onto his length. "Holy fucking shit." He squeezed his eyes shut as she got to work. His hands made their way to her sides supporting her as much as he could. He matched every thrust.

Austin was nervous to look into her eyes. He had never really liked this position. It seemed there was never anywhere else to look but into the other person's eyes. Romantic if you were a real couple, but he had no idea what they were or how this was happening. "Ally, oh man." He said as she sped up, knowing fine well he wasn't going to be able to last for any great amount of time. He let her go on for as long as possible before turning them around so he was now on top. "You're amazing." He said. He talked too much during sex and he knew it, but usually he would get some response back. The only sound coming from Ally was the occasional moan. She really was trying to mess with him. "Harder." She finally breathed out, and he complied with her wishes. He relentlessly pounded into her, it was his mission to her her off. He brought his hand between them and began to furiously rub her clit. He didn't stop until he felt her walls clench around him, causing him to have his own release. He rode out the orgasm for as long as possible before rolling off her and throwing the condom in the nearest bin. "Wow." He panted. "That was.. amazing." He turned to face her and smiled. She on the other hand didn't look happy. "I won't look into this too much." He said. "If it was a one time thing I understand." He sat up in the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Taking my leave I guess." He shrugged.

"No.." She grabbed his hand. "Stay.. please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She nodded, and then came the smile he had grown to love.


	9. Mom's In Town

**Whoops... sorry about posting the wrong chapter. Thanks to the people who were understanding about it :) I know I'm a day late with this.. well I guess I'm two days late now lol. I'll try sort it out soon, I've just been feeling so ill. I get in from college and sleep till like 2am. Anyway, some of you are probably going to be mad at this chapter, but I need to do something to keep the story going, so don't ****worry. They'll maybe get together soon ;) **

* * *

Austin woke up in an unfamiliar environment. For a split second he forgot about the events of the nights before, but couldn't help but smile when they came back to him. He sighed as he sat up in the bed looking around. Ally was nowhere to be seen. He shrugged to himself, pulling his jeans on and stretching. "Good morning." Ally smiled entering the room.

"Morning." He nodded. "Where were you?"

"Well I took a shower and remembered I had to get an article in before it was too late. I didn't want to wake you."

"It's alright." He yawned. "Soooo."

"So?" She asked.

"About last night." He smiled. He was about to ask what it meant when the door went.

"Oh god." She jumped up in a panic. "It's Trish and Charlie."

"What's the big deal?" Austin asked.

"You need to leave, like now." She threw his shirt at him.

"Woah, you've changed your tune from last night." He pulled his shirt on.

"It's not that, I just don't want my son to see another man in his mother's bed! I'll call you or something." She looked out the window.

"Answer me this, was it just sex or did it mean something to you?" He asked.

"I don't know Austin, I'm confused. Can we talk about this later, please." She sighed.

"_Ally open up!"_

"Fine, fine. How am I supposed to get out without them seeing me?" He grabbed his keys.

"The back door." She grabbed his hand, pulling him down the stairs.

"I will be back later." He said.

"Whatever, just go now." She pushed him out the back door and ran to the front.

"What took you so long to answer?" Trish asked.

"I was upstairs, didn't hear the door." Ally lied.

"Right." Trish nodded.

"How was he?" She asked hugging Charlie.

"Great, we had a lot of fun, didn't we little guy?" Trish smiled down at the little boy who nodded smiling at his mother.

* * *

"So you two fucked.. and then.. you left?"

"It wasn't my choice to leave, she didn't want us to be seen together or something." Austin shrugged.

"I'm confused. You two are getting a divorce, why sleep with her?" Dez raised an eyebrow.

"I really don't know. It was weird, I don't know what came over me or her… I only went to apologize and then it happened." Austin smiled.

"Why do you have that creepy smirk on your face?"

"Because she was amazing."

"And we can leave this conversation at that." Dez shook his head laughing. "So, you think you two are in love now?"

"Love? No idea what the words means anymore." Austin sighed. "Anyway, I'm gonna head home and take a nap or something. My head is banging."

"Take care." Dez said walking to him the door.

"Oh I forgot to tell you my moms in town today, was gonna take her out for dinner around 8 on Wednesday, you should come."

"To your moms dinner?"

"You know she thinks of you as another son, she'd love to see you." Austin smiled.

"Well if you are paying I can't exactly say no can I?" Dez smirked.

"I'd be happy to pay as long as you don't order three desserts like last time."

"You know they all looked good! I have trouble choosing."

"Yeah yeah buddy." Austin laughed. "I'll call you."

"Till then."

* * *

"Son!"

"Mom?" Austin's eyes widened. "I thought you weren't due until tonight." He smiled and hugged her. "So did I but I got offered an earlier time and I thought why not. It's so good to see you!" She took a step back and looked him up and down. "You're getting fat." She patted his stomach. "Wow, I can feel the love." He laughed.

"I've been standing out here for an hour, can you blame me?"

"You should have called me." He pulled out his keys opening the door.

"I did, you didn't answer. Were exactly where you anyway?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I was just at Dez's." He shrugged.

"Oh sweet Dez. I've missed him too." She laughed taking a seat on Austin's beaten up couch. "Does your father not pay you?" She asked looking around.

"He does, he pays me more than enough. I just think there's better things to spend it on than furniture. You want a drink?" He asked heading in to the kitchen.

"Tea would be lovely."

"How was the journey here?" He said flicking the kettle on.

"Oh it was a nightmare! Let me tell you, if one more person…"

_Ally - Sorry I had to rush you out like that. Thank you for not making a scene. It's better kept between us._

_Austin - No worries. Did they suspect anything?_

_Ally - Charlie was clueless, Trish not so much, but she won't catch on. _

_Austin - Well that's good. You know I really did enjoy last night._

"Austin, are you even listening to me?" His mother said peering through the door.

"Huh?" He looked up from his phone. "Yeah, sorry."

"Who's that?" She smirked.

"It's just dad texting about work." He smiled and put his phone back in his pocket.

"How is Mike anyway?" She sighed.

"Same old. Nothing's really changed. He's still work crazy and obsessed with Gavin."

"Oh sweetie, you know he loves you."

"He sure has a funny way of showing it. I mean, I appreciated the job and stuff but sometimes it would be nice to hear, 'good job son' or 'that's my boy', you know?"

"I know." She nodded in agreement. "He's stubborn, part of the reason I left him."

"Sometimes I wish you had stuck around." Austin handed her the cup of tea he had been busy making. "It's not the same without you.. ever since the whole Piper thing."

"Darling, I know it's hard.. but I couldn't stick around here any longer. It was never going to get any easier for me." She sighed. "But I'm here now, if only for a few days." She smiled.

"Yeah, let's make the most of it." He smiled back, just as his phone went. He pulled it out and looked at the name calling. He had to double check that he wasn't seeing things before answering. "I'll be back in a sec mom." He answered the phone closing the door behind him.

"Piper?"

"_Austin.. can you come pick me up?"_

"Are you okay, what's going on?"

"_Please, just come get me.. I don't know who else to turn to." _He could tell she was crying.

"Uh.. okay.. where abouts are you?"

"_The office."_

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up and thought to himself for second, completely ignoring the text from Ally. "_Honestly, so did I."_

* * *

"Thank you for coming." Piper got in the car.

"Sure.. what exactly happened?"

"Can you just drive me home, I'll tell you when we get there." She wiped her eyes.

"Alright.. alright."

* * *

"So, what happened?"

"It's Gavin.."

"What's wrong, is he okay?"

"He cheated on me."

"Oh fucking wow. You seriously get me over here to tell me that?"

"Austin please.." She looked down.

"I don't get you. You do know that you cheated on me with him, right? Serves you right."

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"But you did. You fucked me up, and now I'm supposed to feel sympathy for you?"

"Why are you being like this? I called you because you're usually understanding…"

"Goddammit." He sighed. "What happened exactly?"

"We were supposed to do lunch, and he didn't show up.. I went back to the office and he was there with some woman. It was horrible." She began crying again.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." He shook his head. "Was he actually doing anything though, or just talking?

"I didn't hang around long enough to see." She shrugged.

"So he could have just been talking to her. Look, I'm really sorry that he done that too you, if he did. But I don't know what you want me to do."

"I need you." She blurted out.

"Excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I've missed you.. I should never have left you."

"No no, we aren't't doing this." He pointed between them.

"So are you over me?"

"Yes.. maybe.. No. Look, I don't know Piper, but this just doesn't feel right anymore. I gave you everything I had, and you threw it all away." He sighed.

"Don't deny that you still have feelings for me." She said.

"Maybe I do, in fact, yeah I do. And I probably will for a long time, but do you not understand what you done? This is just some half ass attempt to get back at Gavin and you know it." He looked down. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want this to happen at some point. For him to screw up and then you'd come back to me.. but things have changed now."

"Are you seeing someone else?"

"It's complicated."

"You either are, or you aren't." She stood up and walked over to him.

"Piper, please don't." He looked away from her.

"Just give it another chance Austin.. I'll make up for everything I done." She smiled. "I promise." She took his hand.

"I'm going to hell." He muttered.

* * *

"Alright spill, what's going on with you?" Trish closed the door behind her.

"Um, nothing." Ally shrugged.

"Bullshit. He was here wasn't he."

"Who?" Ally raised an eyebrow.

"Paul."

"Oh god no! Do you think I'm that low?" Ally scoffed.

"Someone was here! You are way too happy." Trish folded her arms.

"Am I not allowed to smile every now and again?"

"I'm your best friend, I know for a fact you're lying."

"Trish, cut it out. Please, it's not important."

"So someone was here! I knew it." Trish smiled and Ally rolled her eyes. She heard her phone and pulled out her pocket. "Is that the mystery man?" Trish smirked.

"Stop it." Ally shook her head before answering. "Hello?"

"_I've been wanting this for so long Austin."_

Ally's face dropped as she listened to the breathless conversation going on.

"_Gavin never meant anything to me, it's always been you."_

Ally took a deep breath before pressing the hang up button and throwing her phone to the floor. "Ally?" Trish rushed over to her. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I should have known it was too good to be true…" Ally looked down.

"I'm really confused.." Trish picked up the phone and looked at the recent calls. "Austin?" Her eyes widened. "It was him who was here? Ally what the hell?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Ally shook her head.

* * *

"Stop." Austin pushed Piper off him.

"What?"

"This doesn't feel right.. I can't do this."

"We've been over this Austin.. you know you want it as much as I do."

"Maybe, but there's something else I want more." He got up fixing his shirt.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm sorry, go talk to Gavin. It might not be what you think." He turned to the door.

"You'll regret this." She called after him, making him sigh.


	10. Divorce Papers

**So since I managed to screw up the last chapter here's a bonus one ;) reviews are always much appreciated. **

* * *

"Ally, I can't believe you actually slept with him." Trish shook her head. "Why? I mean why sleep with someone you don't even like. I thought you were a lot smarter than that."

"Please Trish, I'm really not in the mood.."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Don't.. it was my fault. I led him on, he responded and then he moved on."

"No one does that! You don't sleep with someone then some else the next day."

"Actually plenty of people do." Ally shrugged.

"Sick people." Trish sighed.

"We're getting divorced anyway, it's hardly a big deal.."

"I don't even know what to say about him anymore. I mean, I thought you two were just good friends.."

"Look it's over, it meant nothing to him, doesn't have to mean anything to me." Ally smiled.

"But it will." Trish shook her head.

"I'll call Elliot and ask him if he can hurry up the divorce papers, the sooner the better."

"Good idea, are you sure you are okay?"

"I'll be fine." Ally nodded, just as the door went.

"Just leave it?" Trish suggested.

"I can't, might be something important. I'll be back in a sec."

Ally took a second to compose herself, wiping away the tears that had almost formed and taking a deep breath. "Finally, what took you so long to answer?" Austin smiled, walking in past her. "I have a surprise for you." He turned to face her. "These are for you." He handed her a bunch of flowers. "I wasn't really sure which ones to get, but the woman in the shop said those would be nice, so I took her word for it." He shrugged. "I also got you these." He handed her a box of chocolates. "I didn't want to get the really expensive ones, cause you know sometimes they have like three in them." He laughed. "And finally I have this for you." He reached into his back pocket pulling out an envelope. He tried to hand it to her but she just looked at it. "It's the rest of the money you owe those people. Every single dime is there." He smiled. "Austin, why are you here?" She asked looking up at him.

"Well you said we could talk later, so this is later. Besides, I wanted to do something nice for you.. is something wrong?"

"What is he doing here?" Austin spun around to see Trish.

"Oh.. am I not supposed to be here?" He looked back at Ally.

"Are you stupid?" Trish asked.

"I'm really confused." Austin looked between the two women.

"Trish, I can handle this."

"Handle what?" Austin asked.

"How can you come here and pretend like nothing happened?" Ally asked.

"I wish I knew what you were talking about?"

"Today.. you called me. I'm assuming it was a mistakes, because you were some girl." Ally looked down.

"What?" Austin's eyes widened. "Piper?"

"Oh even better, it was your ex who cheated on you." Ally shook her head.

"No, you don't understand." Austin tried to explain.

"It was fun while it lasted, can you just leave now." Ally opened the door.

"Ally I didn't do anything with her.. well.. we kissed, but I stopped her because it didn't feel right. I didn't go out there to sleep with her. She called me."

"I've spent years not feeling good enough for anyone. Because who would want someone like me?" She asked. "And then you kissed me, and for once, I felt special to someone."

"You are! Do you think I would do all this if I didn't like you?"

"Please just leave."

"You heard her Austin, don't make a scene." Trish added.

"At least just take the money." He tried to hand it to her again.

"So you can pay me off? I don't think so. I'll manage on my own." Ally shook at her head. "Take these as well." She handed him back the gifts he had bought. "And you can also take this." She said pulling the ring off. "Another thing you paid for." He looked down at the ring in his hand. "Ally, come on.."

"Get out."

"You told me to get out last time and you saw how that ended up."

"I mean it this time."

"I'm sorry.." He sighed as he left, she slammed the door shut behind him.

"What an asshole." Trish said.

"Can you go as well, I just want to be alone right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "I'll call you a little later."

"Make sure you do." Trish hugged her.

As soon as Trish was out of sight Ally let it all out. She was tired of being strong and putting on a brave face. Part of her had really thought that Austin was different, and that something good could come out of it. "Mommy?" She looked up to see her son making his way down the stairs. "Are you okay?" He asked innocently. She wiped away the tears and forced a smile.

"I'm fine sweetie."

"I heard shouting."

"I know, it's all okay now." She hugged him and he hugged her tightly back. "Everything's fine."

* * *

"Hey, hey!" Gavin pulled Austin back.

"What do you want?"

"The fuck did you do to Piper?"

"What did I do? Nothing. She came crying to me because she thought you were cheating on her or some shit."

"Don't bullshit me Moon!"

"I'm not! I'm assuming she told you that I came on to her or something? I mean have you not learned anything. She lied to me for a good chunk of my life, she can lie to you too!"

"She wouldn't do that."

"She done it to me, what exactly makes you so special?" Austin asked.

"Austin, I am this close. Don't push me. I believe her."

"Just get the fuck out of my face Gavin. Why don't you go back and have some father, son bonding time with _my_ dad, and go back to your perfect girlfriend that you stole from me." Austin pushed Gavin off him. "And before you start accusing me of anything you should look at what you're dating first." Austin shook his head before heading into his apartment. He noticed a note on his table. "_Hi son, didn't know where you got off to so I decided to head to my hotel. I will see you tomorrow and I hope everythings okay, love mom." _He threw the note back down, before hauling himself over to the couch.

* * *

"Alright, this is it. Just sign there and you're done." Elliot smiled pointing to the line.

"Thanks." Ally said quickly signing her name.

"What was with the sudden rush? I thought you two were good friends or something?"

"Friends? No. Barely even know the guy. How long before it's official?"

"He just has to sign his papers and send them back and then we're done." Elliot shrugged. "I had them sent to him this morning personally, so he should have them by now, hopefully he just signs them and that's the end of it."

"What if he doesn't sign them?" Ally asked. "Just out of curiosity."

"Well then you will have to take it to court. He should sign them though, unless he's like in love with you or something." Elliot chuckled.

"Right.."

"How are you anyway?"

"I'm okay, getting there I suppose. You?"

"Same old really. Hard getting work, not many people want a stupid lawyer like me."

"You aren't stupid." Ally said.

"Thanks, but I know I'm not the best lawyer out there. At least I can deal with simple divorce papers though, eh?" He smiled.

"I guess."

"You talk to Paul much anymore?" He asked.

"Only when he wants to see Charlie, which isn't often to be honest." She sighed.

"Damn, poor kid. Paul doesn't know what he's missing." Elliot offered a friendly smile. "Anyway, I'll call you once I get Austin's papers back. Until then, take care."

"Thank you Elliot." She smiled.

"Anytime, it's my job."

* * *

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Dez asked.

"Does it look like it?" Austin rubbed his eyes.

"You smell as well."

"Thanks." Austin shook his head. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Well I got a call from a surprisingly worried Gavin. Said he might have pissed you off or something."

"You don't even know the half of it Dez. I came back here to take a shower, then my mom had appeared out of nowhere. Next thing I know Piper's calling me all upset and shit, so I go get her, she kissed me… And yeah I may have kissed back." Dez groaned. "But I stopped her before we got any further… I must have accidentally called Ally during it anyway, and she got the wrong end of the stick… I went over there with flowers and everything and I got the biggest knockback of my life." Austin sighed. "This was never supposed to happen." He buried his face in his hands. "Piper's totally wacko, why did you even let her get to you?"

"I don't know."

"You've got mail."

"Probably junk, just leave it." Dez bent down to pick up the letters.

"This one looks rather important?" He looked at it before handed it to Austin.

"Probably bills or some shit." He sighed as he opened it, pulling out the contents and scanning the words. Dez watched his face drop. "What is it?"

"It's the final divorce papers.."

"I'm guessing that's now a bad thing?" Dez raised an eyebrow.

"I just wish she would have given me a chance to explain to her.. I was even willing to take on the kid.. he doesn't see his dad much and I know exactly what that feels like.. and now she's thrown this on me."

"You did cheat on her, technically… I think." Dez scratched his head.

"What am I gonna do Dez?"

"Sign them and get it over with? I mean staying married to her isn't going to make her love you.."

"I guess you're right."

* * *

**So I have a question, do you think Austin should or shouldn't sign the papers? I can go both ways from here.. your choice ;)**


	11. Parents and Dinner

**Alright so I got this review and I kinda don't know what to think of it. **

**From: Guest**

**:It's YOUR story you need to decide wether he signs the papers or not. Don't start a story if you can't write one.**

**I know it's my story, it's not like I asked anyone else to write it for me. All I wanted was an overall opinion, because what's the point of writing a story that doesn't make people happy? You get me. So all I wanted to know was what was going to please the people who take the time to read this story before I continued. I know how I want this to end, him signing the papers or not signing them will just give it a few more chapters. Now I'm sure you didn't mean to be as rude as I took it, but I just wanted to give you an explanation. I'll also take this time to thank everyone for the support so far! :) And as you can probably tell I'm just updating things when I feel like it now, lol. **

* * *

"You've been staring at those documents for an hour, just hurry up and sign them." Dez sighed as he sat on the seat opposite Austin. It took Austin another minute before he picked up the pen. "I can't." He threw the pen back down. "I can't just let her walk out of my life this easily."

"Austin.. this is a bad idea. A really bad idea. If you don't sign those she'll probably you to court, and that's never a good thing."

"Then she can take me to court. I'm not signing them, not until she listens to me."

"You think doing this will make her actually want to listen?" Dez asked.

"No, but if I sign them then she's gone."  
"So being married to her will give you some sort of hold on her?" Dez raised an eyebrow.

"No, that's not what I want. I just want her to see that I actually care about her and want this. And if that means I need to embarrass myself in front of a courtroom of people then fine by me." Austin shrugged.

"You are crazy." Dez shook his head. "But, I guess if I don't support you no one else will."

"Thanks man." Austin smiled.

"I just have one question."

"Shoot."

"What made you realize that you actually liked her?"

"I wish I knew. She's just like.. strong." Austin smiled. "Not to mention she's beautiful, she has this smile that just get's to me.. She could have had everything, but she gave it up to take on a kid who wasn't even hers. I don't think I've ever met anyone like her.. I'd give anything to wake up to those big brown eyes every morning. She's just.. amazing." Austin realized exactly what he had been saying and snapped out of it.

"I think you are in love." Dez smiled.

"Maybe I am." Austin smiled.

* * *

"So.. I was going to call you but I thought this might be better in person." Elliot took a deep breath.

"Well, spit it out?" Ally urged.

"I got Austin's paper's back."

"So it's done?" Ally smiled.

"Uh.. they were blank." Elliot loosened his collar.

"Blank?" She raised an eyebrow.

"He didn't sign them Ally.. you two are still married."

"Excuse me?" Ally's eyes widened. "What the hell does he think he's playing at!?"

"Look, I got in contact with his lawyer, she's going to try and make him see sense and get him to sign, but if he doesn't this is going to court." He shrugged.

"Why didn't he sign them, why go to all this trouble?"

"I'm just going on a hunch here, but maybe he does genuinely love you."

"Well he's making it very hard for me to love him." She shook her head.

"So you do like him them?"

"I've known him for a few months, I can't be married to someone I barely know."

"To court then?" Elliot asked.

"If that's what it takes. What exactly does it entail?"

"Alright, all you have to do is show up to the court hearing and sign some other forms then you're divorced. It may cost a little more money, but it means you don't need him to sign anything. Technically he'll be asked to show up anyway and make his case to the court, but he can't stop you from doing it."

"Why does he have to cause so much trouble?" There was a knock on the door. "Ugh." Ally got up to open it. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to drop by and see you, I haven't heard from you in a while." Lester smiled.

"This really isn't a good time dad.."

"Elliot?" Lester looked at him in confusion. "What's going on here?"

"Dad, now really isn't the time.." Ally sighed.

"Why is your lawyer here? Has something happened?"

"Please." Ally began to well up.

"Sweetheart, what's happened..?" Lester took his daughter into his arms.

"I can explain." Elliot stood up. "Ally is getting a divorce."

"Since when were you even married?" Lester looked down at his daughter.

"It's a long story.."

* * *

"Austin, why couldn't you just have signed the papers!"

"Look, it's hardly a big deal Leanne."

"Are you fucking high? You are just causing more trouble than needs to be caused!" She sighed.

"This stays between us, don't tell my dad."

"So now I have to lie for you as well?" She asked.

"No, I'm just saying that if you see him don't mention it. Please." He pleaded.

"When the court date is set up I will let you know, but I'm warning you Austin, unless you are going to cooperate with the terms do not go anywhere near that courthouse, do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"I mean it Austin, she can divorce you either way. You refusing to sign just costs more money and time." She shook her head. "And go get a fucking haircut or something, you look stupid." And with that she left.

"Damn." Dez laughed. "She was… interesting."

"She's always been like that, I guess that's what makes her such a good lawyer

"It seems your master plan won't work anyway, right?" Dez asked.

"I don't know." Austin shrugged. "I don't keep up with the divorce laws.. I guess I'll just have to show up and make her listen."

"Did you not just hear that scary ass lawyer? You aren't suppose to show up unless you are going to sign.."

"I'm doing it either way Dez."

"And what are you gonna say to her? Ally, I'm so sorry we accidentally got married in vegas and that I hated you for about a week of my life, but then I magically fell in love with you and cheated on you with my ex, who cheated on me. Forgive me?" Dez raised an eyebrow.

"You sound like Gavin."

"Sorry." Dez sighed. "I just don't want you getting into any trouble."

"I won't." Austin smiled. "She likes me, she's just too scared to admit it." Austin looked down at his phone. "It's my mom. Hello?" He said answering. "Tonight? How could I forget. I'll pick you up around seven. Yep, Dez will be there. Alright, love you too."

* * *

"I suppose I got really drunk.. I didn't mean too, but I just had so much on my mind, it didn't seem like such a bad idea. The next thing I remember is waking up next to him. I thought it was just a one night stand, so I got up and left. I found this ring, thought I might have picked it up somewhere? I had no idea what it actually meant. By the time I was back home, Austin had already clicked. He was nice at first.. he.. he offered.."

"Offered?" Lester took his daughters hand. "You can tell me baby, I'm not gonna judge you."

"He offered to help me pay my debt off." She sighed.

"Debt? What debt?" Lester raised an eyebrow.

"Ever since Paul left I've been struggling.. my job doesn't pay almost enough to cover the cost of this house, and I have Charlie to think about too. I tried so much to stay on top of things, looked for a new apartment, new job, tried saving, but nothing worked.." Ally explained.

"How much debt are we talking?" Lester asked.

"A couple of grand…" Ally looked down.

"Oh Ally.. why didn't you tell me or your mom? We could have helped out.."

"I was scared you would be ashamed of me or something. I was supposed to have a great life.. I knew you would be ashamed."

"No.. Ally, you have a good life. Just cause you've made mistakes doesn't mean we'd hate you.. your our daughter. We could never.."

"Well, Austin offered to pay it anyway." She shrugged.

"He didn't do it for like.. sex or anything, right?" Lester asked.

"No, he just gave it to me.. he didn't want anything in return. At first, he was mutual on the divorce, but something changed.. in both of us I guess. He made me feel.. appreciated. I guess I believed in him too much, and he had someone else waiting on him." Ally sighed. "But now he's refusing to sign the papers. It's like he's trying to annoy me."

"Do you know what you need, dinner." Lester smiled. "Elliot will sort this out for you, until then let me take you and Charlie out to dinner. I'll call your mom too."

"I don't know dad.."

"Come on, forget about this Austin guy." Lester smiled.

"Okay.. fine.."

"Great!" Lester jumped up, scaring the cat that had been sitting beside him. "Ooops, sorry Garfield."

* * *

"This place is fancy." Mimi smiled. "How much is this costing?"

"It doesn't matter." Austin smiled.

"Oh you do spoil me."

"Thankfully you aren't here much." He laughed.

"Rude." She shook her head laughed.

"The bathrooms in this place have TV's" Dez said sitting down. "Like, you can pee while watching Judge Judy! It's crazy."

"Nice to know." Austin glanced at the menu. "Mom, please order whatever you feel like you, Dez, stick to the cheap side of the menu please."

"Oh great, chicken nuggets for me then."

"So Dez, what is new with you?" Mimi asked.

"Me? Nothing much, I work at an insurance firm in town. It's boring, but it pays the bills."

"Any girls?" Mimi smirked.

"Oh." Dez laughed. "Not yet, still waiting for the one as they call it. She's out there somewhere, I guess."

"Somewhere far away." Austin added.

"I don't see you doing any better than him." Mimi said. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uh.. no." Austin shook his head. "Not yet." He smiled.

"How is it that the two most attractive men in this city can't even get a girl?"

"Austin has no trouble in getting them." Dez blurted out.

"So there is someone?"

"No mom. No one, he just means I get a lot of people come on to me, but I'm just picky that's all." Austin shrugged shooting Dez a dirty look. "Anyway, I'm going to the bathroom, hopefully by then we'll actually have a waiter. If one comes, just order me the steak."

Austin got up and made his way through the restaurant, carefully dodging every busy waiter he come in contact with. He has reached his destination when he heard a laugh that immediately caught his attention, making his heart beat faster than usual.

* * *

"Dad, I swear you tell that joke wrong every time." Ally laughed.

"But it makes you smile." Lester shrugged getting back into his dinner.

"This is nice." Penny smiled.

"It is." Ally nodded. "I've missed this with you guys."

"I'm sorry if I've been hard on you lately Ally." Lester apologized.

"It's fine, everything will be okay now I guess."

"I can't believe you manage to marry someone, what was his name again?" Penny asked.

"Austin Moon." Ally told her.

"Ally Moon." Penny smiled.

"Please don't mom." Ally shook her head.

"Sorry." She laughed.

"Mommy." Charlie tugged at Ally's top.

"Yeah?"

"I feel sick."

"Uh oh." Lester said. "Maybe it has something to do with that second piece of cake you had?"

"Probably." Ally patted her sons head. "Bed for you when we get home."

"Okay." The little boy sighed back into his seat.

"Ally?" Ally looked up to see Austin standing looking down at her. She had to admit that he looked very handsome. His hair was different, it looked like it had been cut. He was wearing a white shirt with a purple tie, and then some casual jeans. Who was she kidding, he looked hot. "Austin.." She stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm at dinner with my mom.." He half smiled. "Look.. I really wanted to talk to you."

"Why didn't you sign the papers?"

"I just.. You need to listen to me."

"Austin, don't. I don't care if you didn't mean to kiss Piper."

"Then what's the problem?" Austin asked.

"Whatever there was between us is gone.. it was just some drunken romance."

"Don't say that.. I get that I hurt you but you were never supposed to find out."

"Oh wow." Ally sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Hey, keep it down." Lester said noticing that the restaurant had gone quite and all eyes were on them. "Ally please.. just give me a chance."

"A chance to run back to your ex again."

"She came on to me!"

"You allowed her to." Ally shrugged.

"Look." Austin reached into his pocket pulling out the two rings. "I want to give this some sort of shot." He put the slightly bigger one on his finger. "Tell me that you want the same."

"You had a chance and you blew it.." Ally looked down.

"What is it gonna take to make you see that I like you!"

"Like isn't enough to base a marriage on. Do you even understand what it means? I have a son Austin, are you ready for that responsibility? Are you ready to actually grow up and settle down. Just because you claim to like me, doesn't mean anything." Ally grabbed her sons hand. "I will either see you at court, or I won't. Other than that I don't want to hear from you." She began to follow her parents out the restaurant. "Ally wait." He grabbed her hand and spun her back around. "I.. I.." It seemed that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the words he wanted out. "I'll see you around Austin." She pulled her hand away from his and walked out. Austin looked down at his feet. "You have some explaining to do." Mimi said.


	12. Taking Charlie

**So, I think this is my most popular story right now. I don't wanna leave you hanging too much, so I'll update this as much as I can. Here we go ;) reviews are always much appreciated. **

* * *

"I think I love her mom.."

"Love is a very strong emotion, Austin."

"I know.. and I feel it." He looked down. "How can I love someone I barely know. It's stupid."

"It's not stupid, it's normal. Everyone falls in love at some point, and maybe yours is now."

"She's divorcing me tomorrow.."

"And that's probably for the best. Here's what I think, if you love her like you say you do, then you should go and sign those papers. Even if she returns those feelings, being married isn't going to make things better."

"You think?" He asked.

"I know so." She replied.

"I guess I should probably just sign them.. I just wish she'd hear me out."

"I don't know what possessed you to even trust Piper in the first place."

"I don't even wanna think about her right now. I had every intention to march in there tomorrow and tell Ally that I loved her.."

"Just sleep on it, you'll feel better in the morning and have a clear idea of what you wanna do."

* * *

"Alright, deep breaths. I'll be right there beside you." Elliot smiled.

"I'm okay." Ally sighed. "I just want to get this over with."

"Then let's go." Elliot lead her into the building. She had been here before, for jury duty, but it felt different now. She was on the other end, it felt like everyone would be judging her. There was no actual jury, but it was an open audience. Meaning, anyone who had nothing better to do would be there watching. "You ready?" Elliot asked.

"Can we just take a minute." She sat on one of the benches.

"Ally relax. All the judge is gonna do is ask you some questions then get you to sign something. I'll answer any legal questions she has."

"Okay." Ally looked around the halls.

"I don't think he's coming Ally… and even if he did, we can't be sure of his intentions."

"I know.. I just thought he'd want to do the right thing." She shook her head. "Let's get it over with then." She got up as Elliot opened the door for her. It looked like your average courtroom. There were a few people sitting in the viewing area, a little more than she had expected, but she just had to keep her cool.

"Ah, Mr Smith." The judge smiled. It was a woman in her elderly years, this made Ally feel a little better. "Your honour." Elliot nodded.

"I assume you are Mrs Moon?" The judge asked.

"I guess." Ally cringed a little.

"Now, I've read over the case.. I'm assuming Mr Moon won't be showing up today?"

"I don't think so." Ally shook her head taking a seat beside Elliot.

"Thats okay, just means there's a little more paperwork."

"And money.." Elliot added.

"Yes, thank you Mr Smith." The Judge shook her head. "Just a few questions Mrs Moon. How long have you known your husband?"

"About four months.. I think."

"And how long have you been married?"

"Four months." Ally replied.

"So, it's one of those." The judge looked back down at the paper. "Are you pregnant Mrs Moon?"

"No." Ally shook her head.

"It says you have one child already?"

"Yes, my son Charlie. Well, he's not my biological son, just adoptive."

"And where is he now?"

"With my parents."

"Uh huh, and is Charlie close to Mr Moon?"

"No, what are you trying to imply?"

"I just have to make sure is all." The judge replied.

"Your honor, the child barely knows the man. There is no connection." Elliot said.

"Good, good." The judge nodded and handed some papers down to Elliot. "Mrs Moon, this is Miss Hudson, Mr Moons lawyer."

"Nice to meet you, you can call me Leanne." She shook Ally's hand.

"You too." Ally smiled.

"I'm sorry Austin's decided to be such a pain the ass." Leanne sighed.

"Mrs Moon, I need you to sign those papers. Once as your married name, and the other as your maiden name. And Smith and Hudson, you both know the deal." The judge began chatting to the officer standing next to her. "Well, this is it." Elliot smiled handing her the pen.

Ally took a deep breath noticing the "extra $120" it was going to cost her. She was just about to sign when the doors opened. "Wait."

"Oh god." Leanne sighed.

"Just don't talk until I'm done." Austin said rushing in.

"Excuse me sir?" The judge stood up.

"This is Mr Moon your honor." Elliot informed her.

"Ah.. carry on."

"Ally.. I'm really sorry about what happened at the restaurant.."

"I don't want to keep hearing you apologize. If you've come here to convince me that this will work then I don't want to hear it Austin."

"I've not.. I'm here to sign the papers.. willingly." He sighed.

"In which case." The judge said. "Sign these." She handed them to Elliot.

"You are really doing this?" Ally asked.

"What's the point of fighting for something you don't want." He shrugged quickly jotting a signature down. "And I'm really sorry for what I done.. I never meant to hurt you, ever." He smiled a little and slipped off the ring as she signed her papers. He was still wearing it. He put it on top of the papers. "Maybe you could take it." He suggested. "Just as a keepsake.."

"Well congratulations you two, you are now divorced."

"I'll maybe see you around." Austin half smiled before leaving.

"That was a lot easier than I expected." Elliot smiled.

"Yeah.." Ally sighed.

* * *

"What happened to you walking in there and demanding that she gives you a chance?" Dez asked.

"I was gunna.. but she's right. What happened between us was by chance, I'll get over it."

"Will you though?" Dez raised an eyebrow.

"She doesn't love me let alone like me.. how am I supposed to change her mind?"

"Austin, she slept with you… she got upset when she thought you were with Piper. She likes you man."

"Not enough." Austin shook his head. "I'll be fine." He smiled.

"You sure?"

"Positive.. gotta go talk to my mom anyway. She leaves tomorrow."

"Send her my love."

* * *

"You okay sweetie?" Lester asked.

"I'm great." Ally smiled. "It's all over now. It's a weight off my shoulder."

"Can I give you a ride home?"

"I think we'll walk." Ally took Charlie's hand. "It's a nice night."

"It is." Lester admired the sky. "You call me if you need anything."

"I know, I just want to go home and relax now."

"Alright, I love you sweetie."

"I love you too." She have her dad one last smile. "Say bye bye grandpa."

"bye bye grandpa Lester." Charlie smiled up at him.

* * *

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a divorce?" Charlie asked.

"Oh.. why do you want to know?" Ally asked.

"I heard grandpa and grandma talking about you getting one from Austin."

"Great.." Ally sighed. "It's what happens when two people don't want to be married to each other anymore. Austin and I were married… it's kind of complicated."

"Did you a daddy get a divorce?"

"No." Ally shook her head. "We were never married to start with."

"Why not?"

"I guess we just wanted different things." Ally shrugged.

"Does daddy love me?" Charlie asked, making Ally stop.

"Of course he does.. what made you ask that?"

"He's never here." The little boy looked down.

"Hey.. he's just busy."

"He's not."

"What do you mean?" Ally asked.

"When I go there he doesn't do much.. everyone does everything for him, so why can't he spend time with me?"

"I'm sorry." Ally hugged him. "I'm sure he doesn't mean it." She sighed. "Why don't we go inside and we can watch a movie with some popcorn?"

"Okay." Charlie smiled a little. He grabbed her hand again and lead up her up to the gate.

"Paul?" He was sitting on the doorstep, texting on his phone.

"Finally." He jumped up. "I've been here for hours, where the hell have you been?"

"Why are you even here?" Ally asked.

"Well I was supposed to be taking Charlie out for the day, clearly not anymore."

"That was today? Dammit." Ally shook her head.

"Where have you been anyway?"

"Mommy was getting a divorce."

"Charlie!" Ally snapped.

"A what now?" Paul asked.

"It's nothing, he's just letting his imagination run." Ally smiled.

"No, you told me you and Austin were married."

"Why the hells Austin?" Paul asked.

"Charlie, sweetie, stop talking."

"Ally?" Paul raised an eyebrow.

"No one! Austin is no one."

"Don't bullshit me."

"Stop swearing in front of him." Ally said.

"Then tell me the truth."

"Yes fine, I accidentally got married in Vegas and I divorced him today. Are you happy?"

"What the fuck?"

"Paul!"

"You married someone?" He asked.

"I didn't plan it. It was a mistake."

"You couldn't even tell me?"

"Why would I? You are never interested anyway." Ally scoffed.

"Charlie, go pack a bag."

"Excuse me?" Ally asked.

"He's coming back with me."

"Why?"

"I've been thinking about this for a while. He should be with his dad."

"Are you insane, you work all the time."

"I work from home now. Charlie, I said go pack your bag."

"Paul, don't do this.."

"Look, when was the last time you could actually pay a bill by yourself?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I got a call from the housing office a few weeks back saying that we owed thousands of dollars. I had to tell them I didn't live here anymore. You can't support him."

"It's all sorted now! My parents are helping out, the debts gone."

"I don't care, it'll happen again."

"Don't even lie to yourself. The only reason you are doing this is to get back at me!"

"Please, don't flatter yourself Ally." Paul sighed. "Forget the freaking bag, get in the car."

"You can't take him away from me."

"I can, and I will." Paul shrugged.

"I'm calling my lawyer."

"You mean that Elliot guy? What's he gonna do? Stutter at me."

"Paul please.."

"Get in the car Charlie. I will call you tomorrow to sort this out." Paul got in the car.

"I know why are you are really doing this!"

"I'll see you later." And with that he drove off.

* * *

Austin hadn't slept, he couldn't. Everytime she closed his eyes he saw her. He had never imagined he'd fall so hard for someone he barely knew. At least he had Gavin to thank for one thing, even if it only lasted a short time. He turned over, just at the right time, to see an incoming call. "Ally?"

"_Can you come here please.. I really need your help."_


	13. The Lawyers

**Little bit on the shorter side but I have major tooth ache so I hope you understand. Also, the whole Austin &amp; his dad thing will be explained a little later on. Never the less I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"Austin, I need you here right now." Austin dad said over the phone.

"Dad! I can't."

"This is a business emergency."

"It's like 8pm, what could possibly be happening?" Austin asked.

"Why don't you just do your job for once. A client wants their car delivered now."

"Then ask Gavin to do it!"

"It's late."

"Wow.. So it's okay for me to drive halfway across the city at night but its not okay for him?"

"Austin, it's not like that!"

"Then what's it like? You know what, I quit. I don't need your shitty job."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about.. no wonder mom left you."

"Hey, don't you talk to me like that!"

"Why? Cause you're my dad. You haven't been my dad for years."

"Austin if you quit now you're never getting this job back."

"That's fine by me." Austin hung up.

* * *

"I didn't know who else to call." Ally sighed.

"Alright, alright.. calm down.. what's wrong?" Austin asked.

"It's Charlie… Paul took him away." She took a deep breath trying to hold in the tears.

"What do you mean took him?"

"He found out about the debt.. and you.. and he just took him." She was shaking.

"He can't just do that.. can he?" Austin raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't stop him.. he's going to take him away from me." She looked down.

"Hey.." He grabbed her shaky hands. "Your that kids mom, he won't take him away."

"He will, because he can't stand the thought of me being happy."

"I'm sure that's not true Ally."

"It is! He's allowed to date as many people as he wants, but as soon as I have feelings for someone else he does this."

"Feelings for someone else?" Austin asked.

"I'm confused Austin… part of me thought I really liked you."

"And the other part?"

"Was screaming that you were just like everyone else.. I don't know why I called you and not my parents." She shrugged.

"Maybe because you love me?" He asked and she remained silent. "Cause I think I love you.."

"That's crazy Austin, you don't know me."

"Is that why you insisted we get divorced? Because we don't know each other… as far as I'm concerned you don't really know a person until you marry them.."

"The circumstances were awful."

"If I hadn't have offered you a drink, do you really think you would have talked to me? I know we were both stupid and drunk, but I'm glad it happened.. because if it really was just a one night stand then I would never have seen you again." He sighed. "I'll help you get Charlie back, alright. I'll do whatever it takes, I promise."

"Thank you." She smiled a little.

"But.. I want you to tell me right now if there's something between us."

"I.. I don't know.."

"You either like me or you don't." He shrugged. Ally took a few seconds to think to herself, he was still holding her hands. He was looking down at her with anticipation. His mouth was twitching slightly, almost like he was going to say something else. She was a writer, but sometimes actions spoke louder than words, so she kissed him. He immediately kissed back and she could feel him smiling. "So I take it that's a yes?" He asked resting his forehead on hers. "I want to take things slow Austin.."

"We can move as fast as you like." He smiled. "Now, let's get you Charlie back." He gave her one quick peck before pulling out his phone. "Call Elliot." He said as he dialled a number. She picked up her phone and dialled her lawyer.

* * *

"Do you think he'll try and obtain custody?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know.. he wasn't very clear." Ally shrugged.

"Ally, if he does then it's going to be hard to make a case."

"What do you mean?" Austin asked.

"Paul is some big shot earning a lot of money. He's financially better off than you are." Elliot looked at Ally. "It's going to play a big role in this… and in most of these cases the boys usually want to be with their dads.."

"Elliot, I've had Charlie all these years. That's got to count for something." Ally sighed.

"It will, I'll make sure of it." Elliot said as the door went.

"I'll get it." Austin stood up.

"This is such a mess.. I never thought he would do this." Ally shook her head.

"What exactly are his intentions?"

"I really don't know.. jealousy?"

"Ah, so you've brought the rookie to help." Leanne smiled.

"I figured she could be useful." Austin shrugged.

"Hudson." Elliot stood up.

"Smith." Leanne smirked.

"I am not working with her." Elliot sat back down.

"Why not?" Ally asked.

"You two seemed friendly at our divorce." Austin looked between them.

"He's a total amature." Leanne folded her arms.

"At least I'm not some preppy stuck up bitch."

"Elliot!" Ally's eyes widened.

"Tell me Elliot, when was the last time you won a case?" Leanne asked.

"Come on!" Austin raised his voice. "Ally needs all the help she can get, and you two will work better as a team. You both are specialist in different areas, think of what you could do bringing that together."

"He has a point.." Elliot sighed.

"Austin a word please." Leanne grabbed his shirt and dragged him to the side. "Why are you actually here? Didn't you two just get divorced?"

"Yeah, but we're gonna make it work."

"Make what work?"

"Look, this isn't what you're here for. You are my lawyer, and I really care about her… I need you to win this case."

"Fine." Leanne sighed. "I suppose." She turned back to Elliot. "Let's see what you've got so far."

"Well." Elliot began messing around with some papers and Leanne sat beside him. Ally looked up at Austin and mouthed "thank you" to which he smiled.

* * *

"Ally try not to worry, if Paul tries to take it to court we'll be ready for him. Let's just wait and see what he has to say tomorrow." Leanne shook Ally's hand.

"Thank you for helping out."

"Anytime." Leanne nodded before heading out to her car.

"Call me as soon as you hear from Paul." Elliot said.

"Thank you Elliot." Ally wrapped her arms around him.

"It's cool." He smiled down at her. "Hey, she's pretty hot you know. Think I might go for it."

"Good luck with that." Ally said.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you." She waved him off and shut the door.

"I should probably head off to." Austin glanced at his watch.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked.

"For doubting you.. I still think we made the right decision by getting a divorce, but I'm sorry."

"It's fine.. you know my mom kinda made me see sense. You were both right, marriage is a big thing and we're both still young."

"So what exactly are we then?" She asked.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" He laughed.

"Makes us sounds like teenagers."

"Partners?" He suggested. "I know it's just the start.. but I really want us to try."

"I'm kind of glad you offered me that drink." She smiled.

"Me too." He nodded. "Anyway, I better go."

"Can you stay?" She asked.

"Do you want me to?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I just don't want to be alone right now.." She looked down.

"Then I'll stay." He nodded. "But I'll take the couch."

"Okay." She smiled.

* * *

"I can't believe him! The nerve of some people."

"Dad, calm down.."

"I'm trying Ally, I really am."

"Austin's lawyer and Elliot have teamed up."

"Yeah.. thank you Austin." Lester nodded.

"Sure." Austin smiled.

"So he for sure wants to take it to court?" Lester asked.

"Looks like it… He's refusing to actually have a conversation with me."

"Honey.. you know me and your mom have had to move into an apartment. We aren't exactly good for money either. We have enough, but just enough."

"Look, money shouldn't matter. He's been with Ally for years, the court will get that." Austin added.

"I hope so son, I hope they do." Lester sighed.

"Maybe I should go talk to Paul or something." Austin suggested.

"Bad idea." Elliot said as him and Leanne entered. "If you two are for sure in a relationship and you go over there he'll just use it to his advantage."

"I feel like an idiot just sitting here." Austin sighed.

"I've been thinking, if you two are officially dating then technically Austin can also bring financial support." Elliot said.

"How much do you earn a year Austin?" Leanne asked.

"Uh.. I quit my job.." Austin face palmed.

"What?" Leanne's eye widened. "You know I am not a free lawyer right?"

"Don't worry, I'll pay you." Austin sighed. "I'll ask for my job back."

"You better hope you get it back otherwise things are going to get worse." Elliot said.

"He's my dad, he'll give me the job back." Austin nodded.

* * *

"No."

"Dad.. I know I said things I shouldn't have but please, I really need this."

"I warned you if you walked away then the job was gone." Mike shrugged.

"Can I ask you something?"

"As long as it's not for your job back."

"If you ever had to choose, would it be me or Gavin?" Austin asked.

"What are you on about?"

"If you had to choose between me and Gavin then who would it be?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"You can't even answer the question.. I'm your son, not him. When he does something, you are proud of him… and when I do something you act like you couldn't care less."

"Austin, I'm not having this conversation with you." Mike looked back down at his work.

"Why? What did I ever do to you?"

"Austin leave please."

"Why can't you answer me?"

"I said get out of my office!" Mike stood up.

"Fine." Austin shook his head. "I'll see you around, Mike."


	14. Ex Husbands

**so someone totally guessed my plan with Mike ;) well done lol. I'm so nervous for the KCA's tonight. I have a real bad feeling none of our guys won, but I'm not giving up hope!**

* * *

"I need a job."

"And what am I supposed to do?" Dez asked.

"Get me a job at your place."

"Austin you know I can't do that."

"Why not? There's two of you. You practically run the place." Austin said.

"I know, but I can't just hand out jobs whenever I feel like it. Why did you quit your job in the first place?"

"Cause my dad's a total asshole." Austin slumped back in the chair.

"Sometimes you gotta suck it up."

"I did, I even went back and begged for my job back and he couldn't care less. I went from making like a grand a month to nothing in the space of four hours." Austin sighed. "I'll do anything Dez. I'll even be your personal bitch if thats what you need."

"Look I'll try, but I can't promise you anything. And even if you got the job it would be weeks before you started." Dez shrugged.

"Thanks, I guess."

"You'll find something. Your Austin Moon." Dez smiled. "You always do."

"I guess.."

"So, you and Ally then, eh?"

"Yeah." Austin smiled.

"You two are super confusing." Dez laughed.

"I think for the first time we actually understand each other." Austin shrugged. "it's nice to be taking things slow. With Piper everything seemed rushed and maybe that's what drive her away."

"I don't think you drove her away Austin, I just don't think she had any intention to stay in the first place." Dez offered a sympathetic smile.

"You are probably right" Austin nodded. "I better get back to Ally's. She's a mess right now."

"Well how would you feel if your son was taken away from you?"

"Probably pretty shitty."

* * *

"I've applied for like six jobs, just waiting to hear back." Austin sat on the couch beside Ally.

"This is never going to work.." Ally looked down.

"It will.. you just have to stay positive."

"How can I? Charlie is my world and he's just been taken away like that." Ally snapped her fingers. "It's only been three days and It feels like years."

"The first court hearings gonna be real soon, you just have to make it through that and then everything will be fine." He took her hand. "We have a good chance at this thing."

"Good chance isn't a definite." She sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just stressed."

"Look, why don't I go out and get us some chinese or something?"

"I'd like that." She nodded.

"Good cause I'm starving." He laughed. "I won't be long." He kissed her cheek.

* * *

Austin paced up and down the busy restaurant waiting for his order. He loved take out, and chinese was always his favorite. But no matter how excited he was for the food, he couldn't stop thinking about his dad. Sure he was a total jerk most of the times, but he was still his dad. Austin has tried his entire life to make his proud, and it seemed no matter what he done it just wasn't good. Maybe his dad was just too blind to see how much it actually hurt Austin, or maybe he knew exactly what he was doing. Austin would never be sure. Austin had little memory of ever having a happy family. His parents divorced when he was sixteen, but they were never really together. He was sure there was some point in time when they actually loved each other, but it seemed as soon as he entered the world they stopped. He was an only child. His mother had always expressed that she would loved to have had a daughter and Austin was sure she tried more than once to convince his father. After the divorce things were okay, Austin stayed with his mom. That was until she decided to leave. He was eighteen when she moved and he was heartbroken. His dad seemed unaffected, but Austin could never quite tell what was really going on. He was knocked out his train of thought when he heard "Moon!" being called. He kindly offered the woman behind the counter to keep the change before turning around and colliding with someone much smaller than him.

"Damn, sorry little guy." Austin said trying to regain his balance. "Charlie?"

"Austin?" The little boy smiled up at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for my daddy."

"Right." Austin nodded.

"Have you seen my mommy?" Charlie asked, with a sudden sense of sadness.

"Uh yeah.. I have." Austin half smiled. "You know she misses you."

"I miss her too but daddy says it better for me this way." Austin didn't know how to reply.

"You still got that toy I bought you?" Austin asked noticing it in Charlie's hand.

"Yeah." The little boys face lit up. "It's my favorite."

"I'm really glad you like it."

"Hey! What did I tell you about talking to strangers." Paul began to walk over. Austin looked down at Charlie who seemed to get the idea of not to say anything. "Sorry man." Austin smiled. "I bumped into him by accident, just wanted to make sure he was okay."

"Yeah." Paul pulled Charlie back "Well maybe next time you should watch where you're going." Paul shot Austin a quick but fake smile. "Idiot." He mumbled under his breath. It took Austin every last piece of willpower to not punch Paul in the face. "It won't happen again." Austin smiled before leaving.

* * *

"What a fucking asshole!" Austin sighed closing the door behind him.

"Long queue?" Ally asked.

"No, well yes, but I saw Paul."

"You did?" Ally jumped up. "You didn't say anything did you?" She asked.

"No, don't worry. I bumped in to Charlie, but he didn't tell Paul who I was." Austin threw the food on the table. "I was this close to introducing his face to my first."

"How was Charlie?" Ally asked.

"He looked alright I guess. He asked about you.. he misses you."

"This is horrible." Ally sighed sitting back down.

"I wish there was something more I could do.. I promise first thing tomorrow I'll go out and look for someone to hire me. Surely something will come up."

"It's not your fault, you don't have to do this."

"No, I want to. I know I'm not that kids dad, but I care about him just as much as you. And I'll be damned if I just sit back and do nothing." He sat beside her.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?" He looked at her.

"It's nothing, nevermind."

"It's something, so tell me."

"Why me?" She asked. "I mean why are you doing all this for me and Charlie? You could have anyone out there yet you are choosing me. I don't get it."

"What's there to get?" He asked.

"Everything."

"I'll be honest.. when I first found out what happened between us I hated it, I hated you.. I just thought it was the biggest mess ever. But when I actually met you everything changed. You're beautiful Ally." He smiled making her blush. "And amazing and strong, everything I thought I would never have again. When Piper cheated on me I was crushed. I had built my whole world around her and then all of a sudden it was just gone. I swear I went on dates with about fifty different women after that, and none of them ever made me feel the way you did, the way you do. As for Charlie, I know what it feels like having a shit dad. My dad would never come to any of my football games or my baseball games, and it fucking hurt. If we make it that far, and I can give that kid even a shred of happiness then I'll know I've done something good with my life."

"Where have you been all my life?"

"Good question." He laughed.

"But seriously Ally, you have no idea how thankful I am that you actually gave me a chance."

"I know now that I won't regret it." She smiled.

"Hey what's that?" He pointed at chain around her neck.

"Oh." She pulled it up a little. "It's the rings.. you told me to keep them, so I did."

"Maybe one day you can actually have real ones, and not ones made of cheap stuff."

"I kinda of liked them." She shrugged as the door went. "I'll get it, you can go heat up the food."

"Sounds like a plan." He said as they both stood up.

"Sorry to interrupt you Ally." Elliot entered with Leanne close behind.

"It's okay." Ally said looking at them confused.

"We have bad news." Elliot said.

"Kind of." Leanne added.

"No, it's bad. On the bright side of things the trial date is set, it's next Tuesday… which isn't so bad, still gives Austin time to find work."

"Okay, so whats the bad news?" Ally asked as Austin joined them.

"Paul's lawyer is Leanne's ex husband." Elliot sighed.

"That shouldn't be that big a deal right?" Austin asked.

"The fact that we're divorced isn't, but he's the best lawyer in the state Austin. There isn't a case he's lost." Leanne shrugged.

"But you are just as good right?"

"The last child custody case I took, I lost. I'm a good lawyer, but I'm nothing like him."

"I'm not giving up hope." Elliot added. "Now we can't both represent you, so Leanne is going to take the lead, but I'll be there."

"I'm allowed to have someone to confer with so that will be Elliot. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't." Ally said. "Are you sure you'll be okay going up against your ex though?"

"Nothing would give me greater satisfaction that watching him lose this case." Leanne smiled.

"Fighting talk! I like it." Elliot grinned.


	15. An Interview

**We won! Not only favorite kids TV show but both Ross and Laura got their awards too! Man I really didn't think we were gonna pull it off, but I'm so glad that we did! I am honestly so humbled to have witnessed their journey with that show. I'm the same age as them, so I feel like I've grown up with them. And the new episode, that was great. I think me and Dez have the same dance moves ;) Did anyone see that picture the writers tweeted? They have finished writing the finale. I'm gonna be sad to see this show go, I am also going to take the time to say that after I finish all my current running stories I shall be retiring. It feels like the right time. Anyway! here we go. This is pretty short, but it's just leading in to the final 3 chapters ;)**

* * *

"You must have something! Anything at all."

"I'm sorry Mr Moon, we just aren't hiring at the moment. Check back in a few weeks and we might have a space available."

"Alright." Austin sighed. "Thanks anyway." He shook his head in disappointment leaving the store. "I guess you had no luck then?" Ally asked.

"None." He shrugged. "I never knew it was so damn hard to get a job in this place. I'll keep looking." He reassured her.

"It's too late Austin, the trial is tomorrow."

"I really feel like I've let you down.."

"You haven't." She smiled. "This wasn't your fault."

"I just have just sucked it up and I'd still have a job. I don't get why my dad does this."

"Why don't you head back to mine." She said handing him the keys. "I'm gonna go see Trish for a few hours. I'll be back before eight, we need an early night."

"Alright." He nodded. "Do you want me to give you a lift?"

"No it's okay, I'll walk. It's a nice day." She looked up at the sky.

"Yeah." He smiled. "Well I will see you tonight."

* * *

"_Enter"_

"Mr Moon." Ally smiled. "Miss Dawson."

"Ah yes, hello." Mike stood up and shook her hand. He looked at her for longer than normal before shrugging and sitting back down. "What did you say you work for again?"

"The weekly cut." She replied.

"Hrm." He thought to himself. "Can't say I recall ever reading something from that one."

"It's quite a low key publisher. People in high places buy it."

"Ah, well then. Take a seat." He pointed at one of the seats in front of his desk.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

"Of course, it's my pleasure." Mike replied.

"I'm just going to ask you a few questions, I assume you've been interviewed before?"

"Several times."

"Then this should be quite easy." Ally smiled. "First, just tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Well, I like cars." He laughed. "I grew up learning how to fix them and appreciate them."

"Any other hobbies?"

"Golf." Mike smiled.

"You'll fit right in with everyone who reads this paper." Ally nodded.

"Ah good! Might attract more customers."

"Do you get a lot of customers?"

"We're a private company, so we have the regulars who swing by every few months, and sometimes we have the one off's. Business could not be better."

"How long have you had this business for then?" Ally asked.

"My father passed it down to me when he passed away in 1994."

"So it's a family business?" She asked looking up from her notepad.

"It is indeed." Mike smiled. "We aim to give the customers the best service possible and I think that a family environment adds to that."

"Of course." Ally smiled. "Do you have a son?"

"I do." Mike nodded.

"So, will the business be passed to him?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Most likely."

"Interesting."

"How so?" Mike asked.

"Well as far as I know he doesn't even work here?" Ally questioned.

"Excuse me?"

"Your son, he recently got fired."

"Austin?" Mike asked. "How do you know about that?"

"You know how it is, rumours fly." Ally shrugged.

"Uh huh, I'm beginning to think you might not actually be a journalist. Did Austin send you?"

"No, of course not. He doesn't know I'm here."

"So you know him?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"I do, and I don't think it's fair what you've done to him."

"I don't know who you think you are, but my family business is none of yours!" Mike stood up. "Besides, you don't even know the half of it!"

"Half of what?"

"Who are you?" Mike sat back down.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Just talk to him Mr Moon." Ally sighed. "He needs his dad."

"Leave."

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you." Ally said.

"It's fine just go." Mike pointed to the door and Ally left as quickly and as swiftly as she could. Mike buzzed through to his secretary. "Sharon, call Gavin and ask him to meet me here in an hour. Cancel all my other appointments."

"_Should I reschedule them for later?"_

"No."

"_But Mr Moon these are important meetings."_

"I'll sort it out later, just do it please." He took his finger off the button and pulled out his phone. "It's me, I think we need to tell him."

* * *

"Good morning." Austin smiled. "I made you coffee." He said setting the mug down on the bedside table. "Thank you." Ally smiled back as she sat up in the bed.

"When did you get in last night?" He asked. "I fell asleep on the couch, I guess you knew that though." He laughed.

"Trish wouldn't stop talking, you know how it is." Ally said.

"I can't say I've ever had a conversation with her where she hasn't been shouting at me."

"I was going to wake you when I got in, but you looked so cute." Ally smiled.

"Cute?" He laughed.

"It's the only compliment you'll get."

"I'll take it." Austin nodded. "Well today is the day."

"Yeah.." Ally took a deep breath.

"It'll be okay." He nodded. "I was looking online last night and in most cases the moms always get custody."

"Most cases." Ally stressed.

"You managed this long without any support, they'd be stupid not to see that." Austin smiled. "Now come on, Elliot said he'd be here in half an hour."

"How are you.. we going to pay Leanne?" Ally asked.

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'm not gonna stop looking for a job. There's gotta be something I'm good at that isn't cars, right?" Austin asked.

"You tell me." Ally shrugged.

"Hrm." He thought for a second. "I can sing." He smiled.

"You can not." Ally rolled her eyes.

"I'll have you know I actually can. And I can play every instrument you need to form a rock band." He looked a little proud of himself.

"So are you going for form a one man rock band?" She laughed.

"I could give it my best shot." He shrugged.

"Sing something."

"Oh uh.. I can't.." He coughed. "Losing my voice."

"Uh huh. Exactly what I thought." She got up walking to the bathroom.

"I'm telling you I can sing!"

"If you say so." she replied.

* * *

"Now Elliot, I'll remind you that you can't intervene at any point." Leanne warned him.

"I know, I'll just sit there and look pretty don't you worry." Elliot winked.

"Pretty isn't the word I'd use."

"You really know how to kick a guy when he's down."

"That's probably why I'm divorced." Leanne smiled. "You ready Ally?"

"As I'll ever be." Ally smoothed down her dress.

"You just let me do most of the talking, if the judge asks anything just answer as honestly as you can. That goes for you too Austin."

"Roger that." Austin replied.

"Ally." Lester and Penny rushed over. "We wanted to wish you luck before the trial." Her father hugged her. "Thank you." Ally sighed into him.

"We'll be right there with you." Penny smiled joining the hug.

"I love you guys." Ally said.

"We love you too." Penny sighed.

"Now you go kick that Paul's ass!" Lester joked.

"That's not quite how court works Mr Dawson." Elliot said.

"Yes, I know. It was a joke Elliot."

"Oh.. I knew that." Elliot scratched the back of his head.

"Right." Lester shook his head. "We better go get a seat."

"Good luck." Penny said as her and Lester made their way in.

"I better go get my seat too." Austin sighed. "Dez just text me, says he's sitting with Trish." Austin shrugged.

"Yep, me as well." Elliot shook Leanne's hand. "Good luck in there. You too Ally." Elliot hugged her. "Thank you Elliot."

"I'll see you in there I guess." Austin leaned in a kissed her.

"Ew, love." Leanne rolled her eyes making them both laugh a little. "Good luck." He said to both of them before following Elliot in.

"This is it then Dawson, let's go slay some bitches."


	16. The Trial - Part 1

**Argh, sorry I've taken so long. Been busy and I had to do a bit of research on what is said in a court and stuff, but here we go! There's only two chapters left of this, so don't expect updates to be quick, but they will be long chapters. I'll make sure of it. Also, anyone who reads "Mistakes Were Made." I'm putting that on hold right now because someone was threatening to report it because it doesn't meet the sites conditions and we shouldn't be writing about real people. So, I'm hoping they will eventually forget about it if I ignore them lol. **

* * *

"_Dawson versus Tompkins!" _A man shouted. "_Everyone take a seat please."_

Ally took a deep breath looking over at Paul who was looking smug as ever. He waved at her keeping the grin on his face. She looked away and back to the faces sitting behind her. Her parents gave her a sympathetic look and Lester gave his fatherly thumbs up. And then there was Trish and who Ally assumed was Dez. They were chatting away and too involved in the conversation to notice her. Beside them was Austin who seemed to be eying down Paul. There was a look of disgust in his face, as if, if he could, he would happily be punching him in the face. "You okay?" Leanne asked.

"I guess." Ally turned back to the front.

"You're gonna be fine, today is just the first of what could be many hearings. No need to worry at all."

"Thank you." Ally nodded turning her attention to the door opening. Her heart sank when she realized it was the same judge who had just divorced her and Austin, this wasn't going to go well.

The female judge began talking but Ally just stared down at the desk in front of her. Nothing in her mind was clear. If she lost Charlie it would kill her, and she couldn't stop thinking about that feeling. She snapped out of it just as the Judge asked the lawyer if they were ready. "Are both parties ready?"

"Ready your honor." Both of the lawyer nodded.

"Will the jury please stand and raise your right hand." The judge asked. Ally hadn't even noticed the group of people sitting off to her side. "Do each of you swear that you will fairly try the case before this court, and that you will return a true verdict according to the evidence and the instructions of the court, so help you, God? Please say 'I do'" The judge waited for the jury to mumble their I do's and sit back down. "The case is dealing with the custody of a child. It should be pointed out that both parents are not biological but adoptive. The child in question has been with them from a young age." The judge informed anyone in the court who was interested. "Mr Ryan Peake, you may start."

"Well your honor and the jury, after chatting with Mr Tompkins, Paul, I have a very strong belief that the child in question should remain with his father."

"Go on." The judge nodded.

"It seems that over the recent months Miss Dawson has ran into so financial difficulties. Is that right Miss Dawson?" He asked.

"Yes." Ally simply asked.

"Am I correct in saying that it was several thousands of dollars worth of debt?" He asked as he waltzed across the floor. Ally gulped before nodding. "An audible answer please Miss Dawson." The judge urged.

"Yes." Ally sighed.

"So how exactly did you manage to accumulate that amount of debt?" Peake asked.

Ally looked at Leanne who just nodded for her to go on. "There were a number of reasons." Ally began. "After Paul left things were good, but the house became more and more expensive. It seemed every day I was having to pay for new lights, or new windows. I tried looking for a new place to live, somewhere smaller and more affordable but there was nothing that was going to help me." Ally looked down.

"Do you have a job Miss Dawson?" The judge asked.

"Yes, I'm a journalist for a newspaper. I write an article every week on the smaller news stories, it doesn't pay much thought."

"And have you tried to find another job?" The judge asked.

"So many times, but I can never find one."

"May I continue your honor?" Peake asked.

"Of course." The judge sat back.

"So, even though Miss Dawson clearly struggling with money she still decided to take a trip to Las Vegas." The man began to explain and Ally knew what was coming next. "And then she decided to get married while there. How exactly did you afford that Miss Dawson? You aren't depriving your son of money are you?"

"No!" Ally snapped. "I didn't even pay for the trip or the wedding."

"Then who did?"

"My parents."

"Your parents paid for you to get married to what I believe was a stranger?"

"No.. he paid for that." Ally said.

"Who did?" Peake asked.

"The man I married."

"Your honor if I could." Leanne said standing up. "As Miss Dawson has quite clearly stated, she did not pay for her trip. Those finances were provided by other parties who were willing to give her those funds. I do believe this makes Mr Peake's point a little invalid?" Leanne asked and the judge began to nod. "Not exactly." Peake smiled. "Maybe she didn't pay for it, but she was still reckless in the sense that she got married to a total stranger."

"He has a point." The judge said.

"It's not like it's never happened before." Leanne said. "It was a mistake, of course, but the couple worked passed it, you know it yourself your honor."

"Indeed." The judge said looking between the two.

"I would also like to point out that Miss Dawson no longer has any outstanding debts in her name." Leanne smiled.

"Maybe so, but what kind of mother get's so intoxicated that she can't remember a single thing that happened?" Peake asked. "Your honor, the point is, Mr Tompkins is in a much more financial position to look after the child in question." Ally glanced over the the jury who seemed to be whispering amongst themselves. Elliot was shaking his head and he looked beyond worried. Leanne walked over to him and they both whispered to each other before Leanne turned back to face the judge. "I would like to call someone to the stand." Leanne blurted out.

"Okay?" The judge said. "Go on then."

"Seriously?" Peake asked.

"Mr Peake, Ms Hudson has requested to call someone to the stand, you should respect her wishes." The judge shrugged.

"Thank you." Leanne smiled.

"And who are you calling up?"

"Austin Moon."

* * *

Austin's eye's widened as he heard his name being called. This was never part of the plan, did they even have a plan? "Mr Moon… as in the Mr Moon, Miss Dawson literally just divorced?" The judge looked down at Leanne in confusion.

"Just hear me out." Leanne said.

"Well okay, Mr Moon, please." The judge said as an officer made his way up opening the gate and escorting a nervous Austin to the designated stand. Austin wiped the beads of sweat that were forming on his brow as the clerk made their way over to him. "Please relax Mr Moon." The judge said. "This is just procedure."

"Okay." Austin nodded.

"Do you promise that the testimony you shall give in the case before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" The clerk asked.

"I do." Austin replied.

"Please state your first and last name for the courtroom."

"Austin Moon."

"You may be seated." The clerk said and Austin took a seat.

"Now, Austin." Leanne began. "How well do you think you Miss Dawson?"

"Well enough." Austin replied.

"Just to get this out there, you and Miss Dawson were married for a short period of time?"

"Yeah."

"And in that time Austin, did you meet Charlie?"

"I did." Austin nodded.

"How did he seem to you?"

"Happy like any other kid." Austin shrugged.

"There were no problems in the household?"

"Not that I saw."

"And Charlie didn't show any signs of neglect?" Leanne asked.

"Nope. He was always smiling and just in general being a good kid."

"Good, and do you think he was missing anything? For instance, what were the living conditions like? How were his clothes, his meals, so on?"

"The house is actually really nice." Austin said. "His clothes didn't look old or like they had been passed down, so I would guess they were new and he never looked hungry to me."

"Excellent, now are you in a relationship with Miss Dawson?"

"Yeah."

"If I may." The judge said. "I'm a little confused."

"It's complicated." Austin replied.

"The point is you two are in fact in a stable relationship?" Leanne asked.

"Yeah."

"And you are willing to help provide for Charlie?"

"Of course." Austin smiled.

"I think we're done, thank you Austin." Leanne turned back to the desk and Austin stood up.

"Actually." Peake said. "I'd like to ask him a few questions, if thats okay?"

"Go ahead." The judge said.

"Where do you work Mr Moon?"

"I uh.. I recently lost my job." Austin sighed.

"So you are unemployed?" Peake raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I'm looking for a job."

"Two unemployed people trying to provide for a child, right. Tell me, why is it that you two got married, then divorced, but are now dating again?"

"I guess we just developed feelings for each other, I don't know." Austin shrugged.

"Indeed. You know that you will never be that boys father right?"

"I'm not trying to be." Austin replied. "I know that Paul is always gonna be his dad, but I just don't think Paul is such a great dad."

"Is that so?" Peake asked.

"The whole point of being a dad is to be there for your kid. You know? Go to their football games and cheer them. Make time to play with them. Take them to the game, make sure that nothing ever happens to them… Sure money is a part of it, but I think being there for your kid is more important." Austin looked up to see everyone immensely staring at him.

"I think we are good for today, Miss Dawson there will be someone out to check your household over in a few days, same with you Mr Tompkins. I will schedule the next trial for sometime next week. Until then I would like the child to remain with Mr Tompkins."

"Your honor." Leanne argued.

"I don't want the child to get more confused. It's for the best, for now anyway."

* * *

"That could have gone much worse." Elliot said once the group made it outside.

"I think it went really well." Leanne added. "That little speech you gave Austin, it was exactly what we needed."

"Thanks I guess?" Austin replied. "You okay?" He asked turning his attention to Ally.

"I'm fine." She flashed a quick smile.

"I know it would have been ideal if Charlie was brought back to you but we just have to deal with what we got." Leanne sighed. "Ryan is such an asshole."

"He was just doing his job." Ally said.

"He didn't have to be so dickish about it." Elliot shrugged.

"Call me once the inspector has been out, and don't worry about anything. I'm confident it will all be fine." Leanne smiled.

"Thank you." Ally briefly hugged her.

"Anyway we better get going."

"We?" Austin raised an eyebrow.

"Me and Elliot." Leanne replied and Austin smirked. "We're just going to talk about the case, nothing more." she shook her head.

"Uh huh, sure."

"Austin leave them alone." Ally hit his chest lightly.

"Sorry." He laughed.

* * *

"This place feels so empty without him." Ally sighed looking around at her front room.

"Well before you know it he's gonna be back making a mess and driving you insane." Austin put his arm around her. "Did you see how smug he looked today?"

"Who?"

"Paul." Ally scoffed.

"Yeah… I noticed."

"I don't understand why he's doing this. When we broke up we made the mutual agreement that Charlie should stay with me because Paul would be too busy. And now all of a sudden he has all the time in the world?"

"He's trying to get to you Ally, and it's working." He looked down at her. "The more you work yourself up about this the less focused you'll be."

"I know.." She sighed.

"Look, I gotta go back to my place for a little bit to check my mail and stuff."

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Please say no if you don't like this idea.. but I figured since we're trying to save and your always here anyway you could.. move in."

"You want me to move in?" Austin asked.

"Only if you want to, I mean you don't have to."

"I wanna." Austin smiled.

"You mean it?"

"Of course." He wrapped his arms around her. "Give me a few days to get my shit together."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"No, thank you." He rested his forehead against hers. "It's crazy to think that we were married." Austin laughed.

"Right?"

"Don't think I've forgotten about that car either, I'm gonna fix it."

"I'm counting on it."

"I'll be back soon, alright?" He said pressing a light kiss on her lips.

"Don't be too long."

* * *

Austin couldn't have been happier. He knew that one day he'd marry Ally again, if she'd give him the honor. All happiness aside Austin was confused to find his front door open. There wasn't much to steal in his apartment, but if someone had broken it they were done for. He cautiously approached the door and opened it gently. Everything seemed to be in order. "Hello?" He called out, unsure of who he was talking too.

"Finally." He heard the familiar voice of his mother.

"Mom?" He asked when she stepped out. "What are you doing back here?" He smiled. She didn't answer and his smile soon faded when his father and Gavin of all people stepped out.

"Alright.. what's going on?" Austin asked.

"Where have you been all day?" Mike asked.

"Not important." Austin replied. "Why exactly are you all in my apartment?"

"We need to tell you something…" Mimi sighed.

"What is it?" Austin looked between the three.

"You might wanna sit down." Mike said.


	17. Brothers

**I got this really nice review from _"__SHADOW1999"_. First of all, thank you so much! It really made me smile. I'm glad you are liking the story. And thank you to everyone who has continued to support this on it's run. Sometimes I get a negative review here and there, and sometimes it gets me. But, I'd rather that than write something people don't like. So, if you do think something is stupid, or you hate something that happens, please don't hold back! None the less I hope you all enjoy! The next chapter will be the final chapter to expect it to be LONG because there is so much I want to fit in lol. **

* * *

"You have to hear me out." Mike sat down opposite Austin. "After you were born.. things between me and your mother just weren't the same. It was good for a couple of years and then something just changed.. I'm not saying that was your fault."

"Where is this going?" Austin asked.

"Just tell him, there's no point in dragging it out." Mimi shook her head.

"I.. uh.. I." Mike stuttered.

"He had an affair." Mimi stepped in.

"What?" Austin asked in confusion. "Dad cheated on you?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Why, how? I don't understand.."

"I don't know why but it just happened.. I tried to stop it as well, for your sake but it just went on and on.." Mike looked down. "I'm ashamed."

"Did you know?" Austin looked up at his mother.

"Not at first.. but eventually I figured it out."

"I ended it after about two years." Mike said.

"Two years?! This went on for two years.." Austin looked at his father in shock.

"You were growing up and I felt guilty.."

"Right." Austin scoffed.

"Look I tried, I stayed with your mother, we tried to work through it but it just didn't work.."

"Alright, but I don't get why your telling me this?" Austin asked.

"Because.. the woman I had an affair with.. she fell pregnant."

"Oh wow.." Austin shook his head.

"Austin.. I never knew… I didn't find out still a few years ago.." Mike looked at Gavin.

"Sup bro.." Gavin said timidly.

* * *

"He should be home by now." Ally sighed looking out the window.

"_Don't worry, he probably just got stuck in traffic or something." _Trish said over the phone.

"You don't think I scared him do you?"

"_Not at all, if he didn't want to move in with you then he would have said no. Just relax, like I said traffic. Anyway, you have more important things to worry about."_

"I'm trying not to worry about those."

"_My mom says that her friends cousin went through the same thing and she got her kid back, besides, Charlie loves you. He'll hate it if they make him go with Paul."_

"You think?"

"_Of course."_

"Hopefully you are right." Ally sighed. "Listen, I think there's someone at my door, might be him. I'll text you later."

"_Okay, and Ally, don't worry."_

"I'll try." Ally said before hanging up. She took a minute to compose herself before opening the door, expecting to see the familiar blonde haired man she was falling for. Instead she was met with a woman and a taller dark haired man. "Ally Dawson?" The woman smiled.

"Yeah." Ally nodded shaking her hand.

"Carrie Jones, I'm here for the inspection." She flashed Ally her badge.

"Inspection?" Ally asked.

"The court sent me." Carrie smiled.

"Oh… I wasn't expecting you for a few days."

"I know, and I hope we're not intruding. I was in the area and figured it was better to get it over and done with as quick as possible."

"Of course, come in." Ally opened the door a little wider for the strangers to enter. "Can I get you anything?"

"No no, I'm fine thank you." Carrie smiled, again. "All I'm here to do is take a look around and Dallas here is what I like to call the handyman." She laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"I just look at all the technical things, like electrics, your plumbing, condition of the boiler, that kind of thing." He informed Ally.

"He's very multi-talented." Carrie smiled.

"Well okay.." Ally took a deep breath.

"Hey, don't sweat it. This is a nice place." Dallas smiled.

"Thank you." Ally smiled.

"I just have a few questions while Dallas does his thing." Carrie took out a notepad.

"Please take a seat." Ally said taking one herself.

"When was the last time you had your smoke alarms inspected?" Carrie asked.

"I can't remember if I'm honest." Ally said. "But, I did change the batteries last month. I do it every three months."

"Ah good. That's what I like to hear!" Carrie smiled. "This is a bought house correct?"

"Yeah."

"And you're still paying the mortgage?"

"Yes." Ally nodded.

"How many bedrooms?"

"Two."

"Could you show me Charlie's room please." Carrie asked.

"Of course. It's upstairs." Ally stood up.

"Excellent. Try and not break anything Dallas."

"Yes Ma'am." Dallas saluted.

* * *

"This has to be some kind of joke right?" Austin looked up at his father who just looked down. "Mom?" He asked seeking some sort of explanation.

"I'm sorry sweetie.." Mimi sighed.

"I feel sick." Austin said bringing his hand to his mouth.

"Son.." Mike sighed.

"No. Don't 'son' me!" Austin stood up. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me this sooner!?"

"Austin, please calm down…" Mimi said trying to settle her son.

"You knew all this time and you just kept your mouth shut?"

"It was for the best!" Mike tried to explain.

"What exactly is for the best? You think telling me 20 odd years later makes it better?"

"Austin, I wanted to tell you but Mike just wouldn't let me.. it's why I had to leave. I couldn't take it anymore." Mimi looked down.

"Wait a minute." Austin said taking a deep breath. "You knew about this?" He pointed at Gavin. "You knew you were my brother?"

"Yeah.." Gavin gulped. "I wanted to tell you.."

"Do you have any idea what you done to me?" Austin stepped towards him.

"Austin." Mike warned him.

"Shut up." Austin snapped. "I thought it was bad enough that my friend slept with my girlfriend, but the fact that you knew you were my brother... You make me sick." Austin scoffed. "You know.." Austin turned to his father. "I spent all this time thinking you hated me.. Everyone always said that I was just being silly.. but I think I was right.. I always thought, if only I could be like Gavin, then my dad would have a son he could be proud of.. well it looks like I don't have to worry anymore. Cause you do have a _son_ you can be proud of." Austin half smiled, uncertain why he was actually smiling.

"Austin don't say that.." Mimi grabbed her sons hand and he gave it a quick squeeze before letting go.

"But it's true, he's doesn't even care." Austin shrugged. "I need to go.. I have things to take care of." Austin shook his head.

"Austin, don't go." Mike put his hand on Austin shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Austin flinched. "You can see yourself out." Austin said as he left, slamming the door behind him.

"What now..?" Gavin asked.

"He'll calm down eventually, then we can talk to him properly." Mike shook his head.

"I don't think he will." Mimi said. "And you know what he's exactly right. You couldn't even tell him you were proud of him.." She shook her head. "You're as bad as each other."

* * *

"It looks like your son has everything he needs." Carrie smiled as they headed back downstairs. "It's never really been a problem, if he needs something I'll make sure he gets it." Ally smiled. "I admire that. Just one more question, do you live alone?"

"Yes.. well.. my cat Garfield is around somewhere and... and.. well my boyfriend is going to move in."

"Boyfriend?" Carrie smirked. "Is he hot?" she laughed.

"I guess so." Ally laughed a little.

"Well, best of luck with that. Dallas, everything good down here?"

"Everything seems to be in shape." He smiled.

"Great, well Ally, all I can say is well done. You don't have anything to worry about, this place seems perfect for you and your son… and boyfriend." Carrie winked.

"Thank you." Ally smiled.

"I'll send my report off soon and then hopefully you can get back to getting your son back. Good luck with the case." Carrie smiled rushing out to her car.

"Hey, uh, you had a sticky tap in the kitchen." Dallas pointed back with his thumb. "I fixed it for ya." He smiled.

"You did? Do I owe you something?" Ally asked.

"No no, it was nothing."

"Should it go on her report?" Ally asked all of a sudden feeling nervous again.

"A sticky tap?" Dallas laughed. "No." he shook his head. "I hardly think that's something life threatening."

"I just wanted to make sure you done your job." Ally smiled.

"Even if it got you into trouble?"

"I like to follow rules.. and the law."

"Well don't sweat it, we didn't break the law." He said pulling up what looked like his utility belt. There were some small tools hanging from it along with what she assumed was some sort of walkie talkie. "Thank you." She smiled.

"Anytime." He nodded and picked up his bag. "And good luck with your son." He flashed her one quick smile before heading out to join his partner. Ally went to the door to wave them off when she saw Austin's car parked. She had to look twice to make sure she wasn't seeing things before approaching.

"Austin?" She asked. There was no response. He was staring straight forward. She tapped the window slightly and he looked up at her. it looked like he had been crying. He opened the car door just as Carrie and Dallas pulled out of the drive through. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Who was that?" He replied, ignoring the question.

"It was the house inspectors.. what's happened?" She asked again.

"They came today?" He asked and Ally nodded. "I should have been there!" He kicked the ground. "It's okay.. it was nothing I couldn't handle."

"That's not the point Ally. I'm supposed to be here supporting you." He looked down at her.

"And you are.. Austin, has something happened? You don't look-" She was cut off when his lips crashed on to hers. Taken by surprise she kissed him back, it was heated and messy. Not like their usual kisses, but she wasn't going to complain. All of a sudden his hands were making their way down her sides and he didn't show any signs of stopping. She panicked and grabbed his hands pulling herself away from him. "What has gotten in to you?" She asked.

"I.. I'm sorry." He stuttered.

"Austin you are worrying me! Just tell me whats going on."

"It's Gavin." Austin said bluntly.

"Gavin? What's happened, is he okay?" Ally asked.

"He's my brother.."

"What?" Ally asked in confusion.

"Yeah." Austin laughed. Ally knew it wasn't a normal laugh, more of an attempt to stop himself from bubbling up again. "I found out that I had a little brother that my parents decided to keep hidden from me."

"Why.. why wouldn't the just tell you?" Ally asked.

"Cause he's a bastard." Austin shrugged. "Pretty funny right?" He laughed again.

"Not really.." Ally stepped back.

"I.. I didn't mean it.." He sighed. "I don't know how to react to his." He buried his face in his hands. "I mean I go home, happy as can be and there they are."

"Let's just go inside.." Ally took his hand.

* * *

"Wait.. can we go over this one more time?" Dez asked.

"I've told you like six times! All that's important now is the fact that Austin knows I'm his brother." Gavin sighed.

"So.. how long have you known?"

"A while.. my mom, she got real sick when I was 13. She contacted Mike to tell him about me.. I guess he kinda freaked out, thought if he could pay her off she'd be okay with that. And for a few years everything was fine.. but the more he got to know me the more he started to care?"

"So, Mimi was still with him at this point?" Dez asked.

"I think so. She knew about the affair, but I guess after he stopped seeing my mom she just kinda forgave him.. for Austin's sake. My mom died when I turned 18… that's when I met you guys.. Mike offered me a full time job in exchange for me keeping my mouth shut."

"You know you ruined his life right?" Dez asked.

"Why does everyone have to keep reminding me about that."

"I'm just saying." Dez put his hands up.

"I don't know where he is, he won't pick up his phone.. this is a nightmare. I was hoping he would be here so I could try and explain things.. do you know where he is?"

"Nope." Dez gulped.

"Are you sure?" Gavin asked.

"I'm sure." Dez smiled.

"Well if you see him can you tell him I really wanna talk to him… please."

"I will… and Gavin.. I'm sorry."

"It's cool, I think I've been a bit of an ass.."

"Just a tad." Dez laughed.

"Uncalled for." Gavin shook his head.

* * *

"They hate me.. especially my dad."

"Austin, he doesn't.." Ally patted his back.

"He's always favored Gavin over me and I guess I know why now."

"I know you probably feel that way, but I'm sure he loves you. You wanna know what I think?"

"What?" Austin looked at her.

"I think he feels bad about the situation with Gavin… so maybe he's spent these past few years trying to make it up to Gavin, and he's not seen how much he's hurt you."

"He's never once told me that he's proud of me.."

"If you honestly can't see you and him working out your differences then forget about him.. but if you think that it's worth it you need to fight for it… just like you did with me.."

"But I didn't really fight for you.."

"No, but you gave up because you loved me… now you have to give up trying to be perfect for him, and let him accept you for who you are. I know that it probably sucks finding out that you have a half brother.. and that your dad done that to your mom, but I'm sure he's spent all these years regretting not telling you.. and as for Gavin, it wasn't his fault.."

"He slept with my girlfriend Ally, which was maybe for the best but it took it out of me when it happened. I don't know if I can be so forgiving anymore."

"Sleep on it, maybe you'll feel better in the morning?"

"Yeah.. maybe. Why are we even talking about this... Charlie is more important right now."

"It's fine..." Ally stood up. "I'm going to get Charlie back and all of this is going to be fine." He smiled up at her.

"I love you." He said.

"I think I maybe love you too."

"I'll take that." He nodded.

* * *

**Since the next chapter is the ending I just want to ask now is there anything you want me to do. For instance, anything you want to clear up, anything you want added? What you want to see Dez do, same with the other characters. Really any idea's you have and I will try and add them into the main storyline! :) Have a nice day/evening.**


	18. I Taught Him That

**Okay I know I said this was the last chapter, but damn I didn't know how much I wanted to get through lol. So.. this can be a two parter ;) Also, I tried to add some of the requests people asked for. If there's anything you still really wanna see then nows the time to tell me ;) **

* * *

"Sit down." Gavin demanded.

"Have I done something wrong?" Piper asked doing as she was told.

"What exactly did you do to Austin?"

"I've already told you.."

"I need to know Piper."

"I thought you were cheating on me.."

"So your first thought was to what? Get revenge?" He asked.

"I don't know what I thought.. and I don't know why I decided to call him. I guess I know him so well that I thought he'd just go along with it.." Piper shrugged.

"Look." Gavin sighed as he sat next to her. "I don't wanna break up with you.. What we did back then was wrong and I think we both know it, but we're here now.. and if you still wanna keep things as it is, then I'd like it if we could." Gavin smiled.

"I take it you guys told him?" Piper asked.

"Yeah.. he didn't take it very well."

"I feel horrible for what we done now.. I feel horrible for what I done." Piper looked down.

"Do you think he'll ever forgive us?" Gavin asked.

"I have no idea.."

* * *

"Good news! The court has called for some supervised visits." Leanne smiled.

"What does that mean?" Ally asked rushing over to her.

"Essentially someone is going to come out and watch how you go about your day to day life with Charlie.. also Austin is going to have to be there."

"Austin…?"

"Is there something wrong with him?" Leanne asked.

"No, nothing." Ally smiled.

"What you two talking about?" Austin asked making his way down the stairs.

"We get to see Charlie." Ally told him.

"We do?" He said mid yawn, his eyes lighting up seriously.

"There will be people watching you, but Austin, it's your chance to act on that little speech you gave the other day." Leanne smiled.

"When is it?" Ally asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow…" Ally thought for a second. "Charlie goes to his soccer practices on Saturdays."

"Indeed he does, and as it happens tomorrow is the big game and you two have tickets."

"I need to call Trish!" Ally pushed past Austin.

"She's excited." Austin laughed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Leanne asked.

"Me? I'm fine." He smiled.

"Good, cause she's gonna really need you tomorrow."

"Honestly, I'm cool… and hey.. I know I haven't paid you yet but I'll get you something."

"Save it Austin, I'm too emotionally invested in this case to even care about money."

"Are you sure?" His eyes widened.

"I'm sure." She smiled.

"Thank you!" He went to hug her and she stepped back.

"A handshake will do." She extended her hand.

"Right." He nodded shaking her hand.

* * *

"How do I look?" Ally asked.

"You look great." Austin smiled, barely looking up from his phone.

"Did you even look?"

"Yes." He sighed. "You always look great, besides it's a soccer game. We're hardly going to meet the royal family."

"I just want to look good." Ally said.

"For your seven year old son?" Austin raised an eyebrow.

"No, for social services you idiot." She threw a shirt at him.

"Hey." He looked up at her throwing it back.

"What are you even looking at anyway?" She asked sitting on his lap.

"It's not important."

"Well now that you've said that I know it is." She glared at him.

"Alright." Austin sighed. "You think we look like each other?" Austin asked holding his phone up.

"Gavin?" She asked. "Well.. you're both tall and you both have that awful stubble."

"Alright leave my facial hair out of this, it's manly." He said rubbing his chin.

"Right, of course." she laughed. "But I don't think you look that alike." Ally shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm much more attractive." He winked.

"Much more cockier too apparently." She said getting up.

"Actually, I'd give that one to him."

"Are you sure you are okay with doing this? You have a lot going on right now."

"Ally, I'm fine honestly." Austin smiled.

"We could call and reschedule or something.. I'm sure that's allowed."

"Ally." He stood up to join her. "I'm tellin' you to stop worrying about me okay. I'm absolutely one hundred percent fine." He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Okay, I believe you."

"Good." He leaned down giving her a quick kiss. "Now, I really think you should change into something a little more comfortable." He looked down at the dress she had chosen. "It's nice, but it's five thousand degrees out there and you'll be sitting on a dirty wooden bench for the best part of two hours."

"Well, when you put it like that."

* * *

Ally's eyes scanned every car that pulled up to the park, and everytime the car doors opened her heart broke with disappointment. "Babe, relax." Austin said taking his sunglasses off. "You know we're still super early, I don't know why we had to leave so soon." He glanced at his watch. "Because I didn't want to miss anything." Ally replied.

"Okay, okay." Austin sighed. "You want a drink? I'm dying in this heat." He said taking a gulp of his water.

"I'm fine." She said.

"What are you so worried about?"

"I don't know.." She sighed. "What if he hates me?"

"Why would he hate you?"

"Who knows what Paul's been telling him.. he could have told him anything."

"I'm sure Paul's a dick, but somehow I doubt he'd do that." Austin smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Ally asked.

"Because if I'm not mistaken there's a very happy seven year old heading your way." Austin nodded his head forward indicating for her to look behind herself. "Charlie!" She jumped out of her seat, startling some of the other parents but she didn't care. She rushed over to the little boy who flew straight into her arms. "I have missed you so much!" Ally said kissing his head.

"I missed you!" Charlie held on to her tightly.

"Miss Dawson?" Ally looked up at the formally dressed woman. "I'm Mrs Spencer." The woman stuck her hand out for Ally to shake it.

"Nice to meet you." Ally said standing up and shaking the womans hand.

"You are allocated ten hours to spend with Charlie, I'll be around but please don't let that influence anything you do." The woman didn't look very happy. "Before you take him anywhere you must consult me, for now, just pretend I'm not even here."

"Of course." Ally said smiling, studying the woman's facial expression.

Ally took Charlie's hand and led him over to her seat. "Hey little dude." Austin smiled.

"Austin!" Charlie sat on Austin's lap and hugged him.

"I'm surprised you remember my name." Austin laughed.

"I have good memory." Charlie smiled.

"I taught him that." Ally smiled.

"Uh huh." Austin smiled back jokingly.

"This is exactly how everything should be." Ally said sitting down. "How was dads?" She asked, making Austin feel a little uncomfortable.

"It was fun, his house is really big!" Charlie said, putting emphasis on the "really".

"That's nice." Ally said.

"But I missed you." Charlie wrapped his arms around Ally's neck.

"DAWSON!" A deep voice called.

"That's my coach." Charlie got up.

"We'll see you after the game, and good luck!" Ally kissed his cheek and he ran off to the field.

"See." Austin smirked moving closer to her. "I told you everything would be fine."

"I know, and thank you for being here." Ally pressed her forehead against his.

"Anything for you." He pulled back as he felt his phone vibrate. Ally took her eyes off him and looked over to the group of kids who were now warming up. There was a text, from his dad. "_We need to talk about this Austin, call me."_ Austin sighed at the text. "Anything important?" Ally asked.

"Nah." He shook his head. "Just Dez wishing us good luck."

* * *

The game had been going on for the best part of an hour and it was the most frustrating thing Austin had ever watched in his life. Ally kept cheering, it was evident she had no idea what was actually going on in the game, but it was cute. Austin on the other hand knew exactly what was going on. Charlie's team were getting destroyed. For a bunch of six to nine year olds the game was brutal. "Time out!" The coach shouted after one of the boys yet again took a tumble. Austin shook his head. "That's it." he said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Ally asked.

"I'll be back in a second." He walked down to the fence that separated the parents from the kids. "Charlie." He waved his hand for Charlie to come forward. Austin lifted him over the fence. "What's going on in there? You've hardly touched the ball?" Austin asked getting down on his knee. Charlie shrugged in response. "Is something wrong? Every time someone passes the ball to you, you seem to avoid it."

"I'm nervous." Charlie sighed.

"Nervous about what?"

"All the other times my dad hasn't been here, mom always cheers anyway, even when we lose.."

"Right.. your dads not here though?" Austin questioned looking around.

"But you are." Charlie looked up at him. "I don't wanna look silly."

"Seriously?" Austin asked and Charlie nodded. It almost broke his heart to hear that Paul never even had the decency to turn up to a game. "Buddy, you don't have to worry about that.. I'll bet you are awesome at this. Let me show you something." Austin jumped up and grabbed a spare ball.

Ally watched as Austin done some tricky looking footwork with the ball while Charlie watched carefully. She couldn't help but smile as the high fived, and as Austin was about to walk away he was pulled back for a hug. Ally slyly looked over her shoulder at Mrs Spencer who seemed to crack a smile. Austin ran back up the stairs and took his seat beside Ally. "What was that?"

"What was what?" He smiled.

"That, with Charlie."

"Just doing what no one ever did for me." Austin put his arm around her.

* * *

It didn't take long before the game was over with Charlie scoring the final goal. Austin was the first to jump out of his seat . "I taught him that." Austin smirked.

* * *

"I'll give you a few minutes to say goodbye." Mrs Spencer said.

"I'll go pay the bill." Austin said, downing the last of his drink and getting up.

"When will I see you again?" Charlie asked.

"Soon." Ally smiled. "I hope."

"I like Austin."

"I like him too." Ally laughed.

"I know what's happening." Charlie sighed.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Ally asked.

"What dad is doing.. is it my fault?"

"No!" Ally shook her head. "Of course not, it's no ones fault.. it's just something that happens."

"Dad said it was Austin's fault."

"Your dad is just trying to cause trouble." Ally sighed. "Anyway, it's nothing for you to worry about. I promise." Ally scruffed up his hair. "And, it's your birthday next week! You should be more excited about that."

"I'm old." Charlie said, making Ally laughed.

"No, Austin is old."

"_I heard that!" _Austin shouted.

"You were supposed to."

"I miss you." Charlie sighed.

"I miss you too baby, but you are having fun at dads place right?"

"I guess so." Charlie shrugged.

"Time to go Charlie." Mrs Spencer called.

"Come here." Ally said pulling the little boy into her arms. "I will see you very soon, okay?" Ally asked and Charlie nodded. "Good boy." Ally kissed his cheek. "Say bye bye to Austin." Ally said as Austin walked back over.

"Leaving us already, man you just got here." Austin knelt down.

"Thank you for helping me today." Charlie smiled.

"Oh don't mention it. Pound it." Austin said holding out his fist. Ally watched as Charlie's small hand fist bumped with Austin's rather large one. Ally had to hold back tears as she watched Charlie get into the car and be driven off without her. "I think that went really well." Austin said taking Ally's hand.

"It did." Ally smiled.

* * *

"So, it seems they were really impressed with you two as parents." Elliot smiled.

"But.." Leanne took a moment. "Apparently the jury are leaning more towards Paul."

"What?!" Austin spat out.

"Apparently he was acting like a really good dad too."

"Yeah, _acting_ being the keyword there." Austin added.

"Look the only good argument they have against us is the fact that Paul has a better paying job!" Leanne threw herself on the chair.

"Why don't you become a lawyer Austin?" Elliot suggested.

"Uh.. doesn't that take years of training?" Austin asked.

"Yes, and it's a stupid idea." Leanne sighed.

"Well at least I have ideas!" Elliot folded his arms.

"Why is it so hard to get a job in this goddam city?" Austin shook his head.

"We'll think of something." Ally added.

"Ally, we need him to have a job by noon tomorrow. If we don't Ryan is going to destroy our argument."

"All because of fucking money. I mean I know it's important but Ally's managed fine herself for this long, she could do it again. Plus, I'm here now. Just cause I don't have a job right this second doesn't mean I'm never going to get one!"

"Austin.. please don't." Ally rubbed her forehead.

"Sorry.. I just get worked up about shit like this."

"Is there absolutely nothing you can do?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know." Austin shrugged letting his arms flop. "Wait… maybe."

"Well, go on?" Elliot's eyes lit up.

"Give me an hour." Austin grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Ally jumped up.

"Trust me on this one babe."

* * *

Austin pushed open the double doors of his father's "empire". He marched up to the front desk, and saw the usual secretary, Haley. She had always tried to flirt with him in the past. "Where's my dad?" Austin asked.

"Austin?" She looked up from her phone. "You aren't supposed to be here, you were fired."

"Actually I quit, and don't give me bullshit, just tell me where my dad is."

"I don't know." Haley shrugged.

"Yes you do."

"He's in a meeting right now, you can't go in."

"Alright." Austin said, noticing the two security guards that had their eye on him.

"Sorry Austin." She shrugged again. "You can always just talk to me." She smiled.

"Uh.. I'll pass… places to be." He said backing away from the desk. He composed himself before making a run for his dad's office door. It took the security guards a few seconds to catch what was exactly happening, which gave him just enough time to push the door open before he was caught. "Austin?" his dad looked up at him. There were about ten or so other people sitting around the table, one of them was Gavin. "Let go of me." Austin said trying to break free from the grip. Mike nodded at the guards who loosened their grip on Austin. "I'm really glad you came but now is a bad time.."

"I'm not here to talk about that." Austin said.

"Oh.. then why are you here?"

"I want my job back."

"Right… Austin, this isn't a good time."

"Then you can make it a good time. For once in your life can you just put me, your son, first. Just once."

"Austin.."

"Don't give me excuses." Austin shook his head.

"You are the one who quit." Mike said.

"I know and I'm sorry... Dad.. Please… I really need this." Austin looked down.

"Okay." Mike sighed. "You can have the job back.."

"Really?" Austin looked up.

"Really." Mike smiled.

"I want a pay rise as well." Austin said.

"Uh…" Mike laughed uncomfortably. "How much of a pay rise?"

"30 percent."

"10 percent." Mike bargained.

"20."

"15 final offer." Mike said.

"Fine.. deal." Austin almost smiled. "I'm also gonna need you to provide some sort of documentation that shows how much I earn and stuff.. like now…"

"What is all this for?" Mike asked.

"I'd tell you if I had time."

"Alright… I'll do it as soon as I'm done here"

"Thanks… I'll just wait outside." Austin said noticing everyone was staring at him. "Sorry." He said smiling at them all.

"Austin, wait up." Gavin said running after him.

"Gavin!" Mike shouted. "It's fine." He sighed. "Let's just continue shall we."

* * *

"Austin."

"Yeah?" Austin turned around to look at Gavin.

"Can we just talk.. all I want is five minutes..?"

"Fine.." Austin sighed following Gavin to couch.

"Look I'm so freaking sorry all this happened… you know I never asked to be born. I never meant to come in a screw everything up."

"You don't have to do this." Austin looked down.

"I do.. because you have no idea how long I wanted to tell you about all of this. I know I really fucked up with Piper.. and I honestly have no excuse for that." Gavin sighed. "I mean come on.. she's hot as fuck." Gavin laughed and Austin couldn't help but join a little.

"I'll give you that."

"You know he is proud of you, right?"

"If you say so."

"Austin, he never shuts up about you. You might not see it, but I do.."

"Alright it's my turn." Austin said sitting up. "It's not your fault, and I can't blame you. You pretty much stole my girlfriend from me.. but." Austin smiled. "I've moved on and I know she's much happier with you."

"You have no idea how much that means to me.." Gavin smiled. "I feel like we should shake hands or something." Gavin suggested standing up.

"Yeah." They awkwardly shook hands. "Screw this." Austin said pulling him in for a hug.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." Gavin admitted.

"I figured." Austin laughed and looked down at his phone to see a text from Ally. "_where are you?"_

"So who's Ally?" Gavin smirked.

"You honestly want to know?" Austin asked and Gavin nodded. "She's honestly the most wonderful person I know, and I really think I'm in love with her… and you already know her."

"No fucking way." Gavin's eyes widened. "The girl from Vegas?"

"Yep.."

"You two are together!?"

"We've been married… divorced.. and now dating."

"Holy shit, what the fuck?"

"Crazy right." Austin said. "She has a son, and this asshole Paul, who's his dad is taking her to court for custody. That's why I really needed the job back." Austin explained.

"Damn…"

"Yeah, back in court tomorrow.. and hopefully this is gonna get her the kid back."

"I'm so confused.." Gavin said.

"When there's time I'll explain." Austin reassured him. "You wanna see them?" Austin asked.

"Sure."

"This is the only picture I've got, the assholes in it."

"Dang Austin, she's even better looking that I remember."

"That's because you were drunk."

"I'm not the one who married her." Gavin joked then realized something.

"What?" Austin asked.

"That's Paul?" Gavin asked.

"Yeah."

"Paul Tompkins? Dude, he came by here a few months ago and tried to sell us some dodgy cars."

"What do you mean dodgy?" Austin asked.

"Like stolen…"

"Why did you guys call the cops? And more importantly why didn't I know?"

"You just weren't around, and Mike didn't wanna call the cops because he thought the guy was desperate. Just thought it was better to let him get caught by himself."

"You're sure this is the guy?" Austin asked.

"I'm sure." Gavin nodded.

"You think you could prove this?"

"Sure, I think we've still got one of the forms he gave us somewhere."

"This is great." Austin hugged Gavin once again.

"What's going on here?" Mike asked.

"Dad." The both said instantaneously.

"Here's the papers you asked for." Mike said looking between them. "What's going on..?"

"It's a long story." Austin said.

* * *

**Paul is supposed to be the overall bad guy of the story, so try not be mad lol.**


	19. The End

**I know I haven't updated in ages but I was just never happy with this chapter. I rewrote it about 20 times. Anyway, thanks to everyone who stuck with this story. Hope this ending doesn't disappoint. Thanks again! :)**

* * *

Ally knew it was getting late, and she tried to ignore the fact that her boyfriend was ignoring her. She opted to have a shower, in the hopes that by the time she was done he would be home. It seemed as if almost right on cue the door opened as soon as she turned the shower off. She wrapped a towel around herself and skipped down the stairs. "Finally!" She expressed. "It's been hours." She smiled when she reached the bottom the stairs only to scream. "Austin!" Ally done the best she could to cover herself up when she realized there were three others joining him. "Ally." He smiled.

"Well… damn." Gavin smirked.

"Hey." Austin his his chest.

"Austin, what the hell?" Ally glared at him.

"Sorry!" He rushed over to her standing in front of her. "I didn't know you weren't gonna be dressed."

"Well you could have called and said you were bringing people. What exactly is going on anyway?" Ally asked.

"Right.. so this is Gavin, as you already know." Austin pointed at Gavin. "And this is my mom Mimi, and my dad Mike."

"Wait…" Mike looked at Ally. "I know you… you're that girl who came into my office."

"You did what now?" Austin asked.

"It's a long story…" Ally sighed.

"It's not important. She just interviewed me a while ago." Mike smiled.

"Right. Anyway, I got my job back."

"You did?" Ally smiled.

"Yeah.. and I made up with these guys.. but.. uh, we found something out."

"Can this wait till I'm dressed?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, we'll wait down here."

"She seems nice." Mike shrugged sitting down.

* * *

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Leanne asked.

"I dunno." Elliot shrugged and looked back down at his menu. "What you going to order?"

"No idea." She sighed.

"You could at least pretend like you're having fun."

"I only agreed to go on this date to shut you up."

"I thought it wasn't a date?" Elliot smirked.

"It's not! Shut up." She shook her head and he laughed.

"Oh, phone call." He said pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Are you seriously going to answer your phone while we're doing this?"

"I thought you didn't care?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well maybe I do." She shrugged.

"It's Ally."

"She can survive without us for an hour."

"Alright, fine." Elliot put his phone down on the table just as Leanne's went off.

"Goddamit." She sighed looking at it. "It's Austin."

"Maybe you should answer." He suggested.

"This better be good Moon." She spat into the phone. "Oh… we'll… I mean I'll be right there. I'll get Elliot on the way."

"You could have just told them we were together."

"I'd rather save myself the interrogation."

* * *

"What exactly took you two so long?" Austin asked answering the door.

"Traffic." Leanne smiled.

"Uh huh." Austin smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, you look stupid." Leanne shook her head. "So we have the whole family?" Leanne asked looking around.

"Yeah." Austin nodded. "It's not really important just now."

"So what was so urgent?" Elliot asked.

"We have some news about Paul." Ally said.

"News that could like put him behind bars for a long time." Gavin nodded.

"I'm listening." Leanne sat down.

"Dad, go ahead." Austin said.

"Couple of months ago this guy waltzes in and says he's selling some cars." Mike began to explain. "Business being business I sat down with him and we talked. It was all good, all a little too good. The cars were stolen, I don't think he caught on that I knew. I just said I wasn't interested and he left. It was this Paul fellow."

"Wait, what?" Elliot asked.

"You're telling me that Paul sells stolen cars?" Leanne raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." Mike nodded. "I thought nothing of it, you see guys like that all the time. Thought he was just desperate, so I never contacted the police."

"You have any proof?"

"I have these." Mike handed Leanne some sheets of paper. "Those are the papers he gave me. Got all the info about the cars and everything on there."

"How far back does your security footage go?" Elliot asked.

"Well we store em on tapes." Mike said. "So I have about the last 4 years worth."

"Let's me see the paper." Elliot said scanning one of the sheets. "October 4th. That's the tape we'll need."

"We can go to the office now." Gavin said. "I'll show you it."

"Yeah." Elliot nodded.

"Shouldn't we go straight to the police?" Mimi asked.

"We could, but it's late and I'd rather have the satisfaction of seeing that douches face drop." Elliot smiled. "Damn." Gavin laughed.

"I'll stay here and do some research on these cars." Leanne smiled.

"Alright… I'll call you once we find them." Elliot smiled back.

"Let's go dude." Gavin rolled his eyes.

"Right!" Elliot said following Gavin.

"We'll go with them." Mimi said.

"Yeah, I don't trust Gavin not to break something." Mike laughed. "It was nice meeting you again Ally."

"You too." Ally smiled at the pair who turned to the door.

"Hey dad." Austin stopped him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Austin smiled.

"It's about time I done something right for you."

"Look after him Ally." Mimi said.

"I will."

"You guys got some sort of computer?" Leanne asked.

"Upstairs first room on the right." Ally nodded towards the stairs.

Ally sighed as she threw herself down on the couch. "Are you okay?" Austin asked.

"Not really.."

"Isn't this a good thing?" Austin knelt beside her.

"It is.. but I just can't help but think the entire time I was with him he was doing this behind my back.. behind Charlie's back. He put us both at risk."

"You don't know that he was always like that."

"He was well off, and I don't think I ever actually saw his work."

"Forget it Ally." Austin shrugged. "He made those choices, not you."

"I really know how to pick my men." She smiled a little.

"Well I'd say your current one is pretty perfect." He winked.

"Shut up." She said leaning down to kiss him. He sighed when she quickly broke the kiss. "You want a cup of coffee?" She asked getting up.

"Sure." He jumped up behind her.

"Can you go ask Leanne, please." Ally walked up to the kitchen counter

"She'll be fine." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You don't know that."

"I do, she hates coffee." He paused before attaching his lips to her neck.

"Austin." she whined.

"Yes?" She could feel him smirking.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Now is not the time." She spun herself around.

"Why?"

"Because we have a guest right upstairs! And we're supposed to be taking things slow."

"I know, I know." He sighed. "I'm just excited about Charlie."

"Me too." She smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Now can you actually go ask Leanne if she wants anything to drink. I need to call Trish and my parents."

"Sure." He nodded. "I should probably call Dez too."

* * *

"Right, we're all sorted for the morning. I'll meet up with Gavin and Elliot and get everything else we need. You two just take it easy, big day tomorrow."

"Thank you Leanne, we really couldn't have done this without you." Ally smiled.

"It's my pleasure." Ally waved her off as she walked off down the street.

"We calling it a night then?" Austin asked flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Yeah." Ally yawned.

"I will see you in the morning I guess." Austin dopely smiled while pulling his shirt off.

"Austin." She sat down beside him. "I owe you so much."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Everything with Paul, I really have to thank you for it."

"If you hadn't have met me though Paul would have never taken Charlie."

"True, but then I would never have found out that he was a total fraud."

"Point taken." Austin smiled.

"Anyway, you don't have to sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Besides, it's not like we haven't seen each other… you know."

"I know." He smiled.

"And if you're good.. maybe we could.."

"I'm on my very best behaviour." He smirked.

* * *

The trial had been underway for about half an hour. Austin and Ally could do nothing but sit as the evidence was presented and discussed. Leanne wanted to leave the best for last, so naturally Ally grew more and more nervous. What if they has got it wrong? What if he hit back with some sort of answer that made them look stupid. The room was quiet with some light chatter coming from the judge and some others. She clung on to Austin's hand for dear life and looked around the courtroom one final time. Her parents were quietly chatting between themselves. Trish looked as if she was about to fall asleep right on Dez's shoulder, who was blankly staring at the ceiling. Austin's parents were sitting apart with Gavin in between them. It looked awkward, but Ally appreciated their support. Then there was Paul, looking smug as every. He was chatting to his lawyer, and they were laughing about something. Every so often their eyes drifted towards Austin, but he was in a world of his own.

"Well, if this is all we have we'll ask the jury to leave and decide a verdict."

"Actually Judge." Leanne stood up. "If I may, I have one more thing to present."

"It's over Leanne." Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Mr Peake, let her talk." The Judge stepped in.

"It has come to my attention that Mr Tompkins is in fact rather wealthy. So I took it upon myself to do some digging." They had agreed to keep the fact that Mike hadn't turned this into the police sooner. "I just in general wanted to see what his career was exactly." Leanne smiled. Ally looked over to her ex who was looking slightly uneasy. He unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and pulled his tie a little looser. "Mr Tompkins, are you okay?" The judge asked. "Fine." He coughed a forced a smile.

"Continue Miss Hudson." The judge shrugged.

"I made the discovery that Mr Tompkins here is a car dealer, am I correct in thinking that?" Leanne asked. "Yeah." Paul nodded. "I sell cars." He shrugged.

"Excellent. So, I went on to his website, checked some things out. Everything was fine and dandy, but something just didn't feel right. I contacted the only person in this city that knew anything about cars. Michael Moon. Mr Moon, who is always Austin's father, had come in contact with Paul before."

"Objection your honor. What does this have to do with the case on hand?" Ryan stood up.

"Over ruled Mr Peake." The Judge rolled her eyes.

"I'll cut to the chase since Mr Peake seems a little tense." Leanne smiled. "I deduct that Paul Tompkins is a fraud. He sells stolen cars, which I do believe is a very hefty criminal offence."

"What?" Paul asked. "Don't be absurd. You have no proof at all."

"But I do. Perhaps Mr Moon thought nothing of it at the time, but you certainly should have. You left behind some valuable paper work and I just put the rest together. All the evidence you need is in the folder." Leanne handed it to the officer who then handed it to the judge. Austin looked to Ally and gave her a reassuring smile. It was done.

"This is all the evidence I need." The Judge said shaking her head. "Jury are over ruled. Charlie gets to stay with Miss Dawson and Mr Moon. Mr Tompkins, you'll be spending the night in a jail cell until we sort this thing out."

"You can't do that!" Paul stood up.

"I just did."

"Do something!" Paul grabbed his lawyer by the jacket.

"Judge, surely there's a mistake." Ryan pleaded.

"Court is adjourned." The Judge stated.

"Mr Tompkins, you are under arrest." An officer began reading off the rights.

"You can't do this to me!" Paul's face was engulfed with rage.

"I'm sorry." Ryan backed away as Paul was forcefully pulled out of sight. The room erupted with chatter.

* * *

Once outside everyone began heading separate ways.

"Leanne." Ryan called.

"What do you want?" She sighed.

"I just want to say congratulations."

"You just lost your first case… aren't you mad?"

"I am." He admitted. "But, I can't think of anyone better to lose it too." He smiled and extended his hand. "Well, I'll take that." Leanne shook his hand.

"I've been meaning to ask you if you wanted to go for a drink sometime?"

"I uh…" Leanne looked over to Elliot who was evidently staring over at her with a half smile.

"I'm actually seeing someone." She said.

"Who? That dork?" Ryan laughed. "Please save me the bullshit."

"It's not bullshit.."

"Come on Leanne, for real. You could do so much better than that."

"You mean you?"

"Yeah why not." He shrugged.

"We're divorced, do you think I'm just going to take you back because you smiled at me?"

"Is he bothering you?" Elliot asked walking over.

"It's fine Elliot." Leanne shook her head.

"Yeah, leave it loser." Ryan laughed to himself again.

"I really wish I didn't have to do this." Elliot sighed.

"Huh?" Ryan raised an eyebrow only to be hit square on the nose by Elliot. Ryan looked dazed for about five seconds before yelling out. "I think you broke my nose." He clutched his face in pain. "I think you broke my hand." Elliot said shaking it.

"You'll pay for that!" Ryan launched himself forward but was stopped by Austin.

"I don't think you wanna be embarrassed by Elliot anymore… he just kicked your ass dude."

"Whatever." Ryan said wiping away the stream of blood. "I'm outta here." He stormed off.

"Ouch." Elliot laughed.

"Nice one." Austin smiled.

"You look mad." Elliot looked at Leanne. "Should I not have done that… I'm sorry if I-"

"That was fucking hot." Leanne said.

"What?" Elliot's eyes lit up.

"Just kiss me." She sighed and pulled his head down.

"Get it." Gavin cheered.

"You all good?" Austin asked putting his arm around Ally.

"I am now." She smiled up at him. "I am now."

* * *

"Can you stop pacing?" Austin asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited!" Ally squeaked.

"I can tell." He got up.

"They are here!" Ally pulled the front door open and ran out to the car. The familiar face of Mrs Spencer stepped out and she was actually smiling, and then there he was. Charlie. He was home. Ally greeted him with open arms and a few tears. "I missed you!" Ally sighed into him.

"I missed you too!" Charlie smiled.

"What's that?" Ally asked looking at the little box he was holding.

"It's for you." Charlie handed it to her.

"What is it?"

"Open it." Mrs Spencer butted in. She looked strangely excited.

"Okay." Ally shrugged and examined it. She ripped the paper that covered it to reveal a box, it made her heartbeat race. She took a deep breath and opened, revealing exactly what she had suspected, an engagement ring with a note taped to the inside of the box. It read "_marry me…. again?" _Ally gasped and turned around to see Austin already on one knee.

"Well?" He asked.

"How did you do this?" She asked.

"It took some convincing social services, but they let me do it." He smiled.

"Austin I.."

"You don't have to-"

"Yes." She said.

"Yes?" His eyes lit up.

"I will marry you again, and again and again." She smiled.

"I love you." His breath was shaky as he stood up and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Yay!" Mrs Spencer clapped.

"Get over here little guy." Austin said pulling Charlie in for a hug.

* * *

"Are you sure you really wanna go in there?" Austin looked up at the gray building from his car. "I just want to talk to him." Ally said. "I'll be okay."

"You don't want me to come in with you?" He asked.

"Austin, I promise you I'll be fine." She kissed his cheek. "I'll be twenty minutes tops."

"Alright, I'll be right here." He smiled.

"Good." She smiled back as she got out of the car and approached the front door. She was met with the cold air that the building seemed to be filled with. This was Ally's first time inside a prison, she already hated. The smell was sterile as was everything she laid her eyes on. Once through security she took a seat at one of the tables and fiddled with the ring on her finger. There was a loud buzz which made her jump. Suddenly the room was filled with men searching for their families. Paul slowly walked over to her and sat opposite her.

"Pleasant surprise to see you here."

"It's not going to be a recurring thing." Ally said.

"I didn't think it would be. So, what do you want?"

"Just to talk… to try and understand why you did what you did?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Well you must have some idea." Ally sighed.

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I assume you were doing it while we were together."

"Well yeah." He sighed. "Look, I always wanted to be some big shot… I met some guys and it was easy money. I was never supposed to get caught."

"But you did."

"And now I'm paying the price." He looked around. "Look, I'm really sorry. I never meant to put you in any danger."

"Why did you take Charlie?" Ally asked.

"I.. I don't know…." He shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"I will never understand you." Ally sighed.

"I don't expect you to." He raised an eyebrow. "That an engagement ring?"

"Yeah." She smiled looking down at it.

"You are marrying him again?"

"Please don't act like you're jealous."

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "He's a lucky guy."

"We're getting married next month." She said.

"That soon?"

"Sooner than later. Going back to the place we first met."

"Save me the romantics." He pretended to gag.

"That's right you don't have any emotions left." She laughed a little.

"I wish I could attend the wedding of the year, but I'm stuck in this place."

"I'm sure you'll survive." She smiled. "I better go anyway. I told Austin I wouldn't be long."

"Yeah.." Paul stood up with her. "Tell Charlie I'll miss him."

"I'm sure he'll miss you too." Ally nodded. "Goodbye Paul."

"Till next time Ally."

* * *

"Dude why are you sweating so much?" Dez asked handing Austin a napkin.

"I'm really fucking nervous." Austin let out a breath

"What's the big deal? You've married her before."

"Yeah, I was drunk."

"Look, you'll be fine. Just take deep breaths, everyone is staring at you."

"I'm good." Austin fixed his tie. "You got the rings?" He looked down at Charlie.

"Yep." The little boy smiled and patted his pocket.

"That's my man." Austin patted Charlie's shoulder.

"Ladies and Gentleman." The Vicar smiled. "May I present to you, the bride." Austin's mouth dropped open when he saw Ally walk towards him. Lester was leading her down the aisle. Austin's heart raced as she took her place standing opposite him. "Can we just skip to the I do's please." He said.

"Well, this is a wedding in Vegas, we don't do it any other way." The vicar smiled. "Allison Dawson, do you take Austin Moon to be your lawfully wedded husband for the second time.. till death do you part?"

"I do." Ally smiled as Charlie handed Austin a ring. Austin mouthed "I love you" while he slipped the ring on Ally's finger. "They aren't cheap metal?" Ally asked.

"I picked them out!" Gavin called from the audience which lead to him being hit by Piper.

"Austin Moon, do you take Allison Dawson to be your lawfully wedded wife, till death do you part?"

"I do." Austin nodded as Ally slipped the ring on his finger. Both signed the book that sat in front of them. "Then, it is with great pleasure that I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

"Don't mind if I do." Austin smirked before laying a sloppy kiss on Ally's lips. Everyone cheered. "You get it bro!" Gavin shouted.

"Gavin." Mike sighed. "Please try and behave."

"Sorry." Gavin smiled.

* * *

"So Mrs Moon." Austin smiled. "I love the sound of that."

"So do I." Ally smiled admiring the view.

"Mom." Charlie came up behind them. "Grandpa Lester ate all the cake!"

"Uh oh." Ally laughed.

"You know there were several layers to that cake right?" Austin asked.

"Really?" Charlie's eyes lit up.

"Just go ask my mom to get you a piece."

"Thank you dad!" The little boy ran back inside. Austin was frozen in place.

"Did he just… did he just call me dad?" Austin's eyes widened with shock.

"I think he did." Ally smiled.

"Wow... " He laughed. "I'm a freakin' dad."

"You better get used to it.. once he's called you it once he'll be calling you it all the time."

"I can get used to it." Austin smirked and kissed his wife once again.

"Hey guys." Gavin ran out. "Sorry to interrupt, but does anyone know where Dez and Trish are?"

"Last time I saw them was an hour ago." Austin shrugged.

"Same here." Ally said.

"Then where they hell are they?" Gavin asked.

* * *

Trish groaned as the blinding light hit her eyes. She tried to ignore it but gave in and opened her eyes. She yawned as she sat up and looked around. Everything was fine until she noticed the man beside her. "What the fuck?!" She yelled waking him up.

"Huh?" He jumped up.

"Dez?" Trish looked at him.

"Trish?" He looked back at her with confusion. And then it clicked. They both gulped and looked down at their hands. "Oh no." The said in sync realizing the rings on their fingers.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-"

**The End.**


End file.
